Tyrantale
by IamDragonFury
Summary: An Undertale AU. In this AU, Chara dethrones Asgore, taking over as the new, merciless king, who demands that the next human to fall down be handed over to him. When Frisk falls into the underground, he meets a gang of Monsters who are planning to trounce the young tyrant, get their true king back on the throne, and just maybe shatter the barrier that traps them underground.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrantale

Chapter 1.

Here we go, my first ever AU fic.

This is not related in any way to my other fics ("The Light That Leads Us Home" Chronology), however, Frisk and Chara are Male in this AU, just like the other saga.

Ever since I got into the Undertale fandom, I have been seeing all kinds of fanart and fics involving various Undertale AUs and they all look interesting. So, I got to thinking: Maybe I should come up with an AU myself and I started brainstorming and came up with this idea. I am sure I am not the first to come up with this idea, but, the more I thought about it, the more I liked it and wanted to get into it as soon as possible.

So, here is the premise of this AU: Just like in the game, Monster were sealed underground by the humans and Chara was still the first human to fall into the underground, where he was adopted by the Dreemurrs. However, instead of killing himself and combining souls with Asriel, Chara came up with his own agenda _alone_ and waited until Asgore collected only _five_ souls to strike. After taking a few Monster souls and then stealing the five human souls, Chara, now incredibly powerful, forced Asgore to step down from power and took over as the new, tyrannical king, sending the underground into a state of ruin and despair. When Frisk falls into the underground and meets the miserable and destitute Monsters, he quickly joins their cause and sets out to help free them from Chara's wrath.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, Humans and Monsters ruled over the land, however, when tensions began to arise, the races broke out into war, of which the Humans were victorious. Immediately after their defeat, Monsterkind was forced underground, where they were sealed in with a powerful barrier; eventually, the fallen race came to reluctantly accept their fate._

 _One day, without warning, a Human child fell from above and landed in the underground, where he was found by Asriel, the son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who subsequently adopted the Human boy. At the same time, the royal scientist and best friend of King Asgore discovered the truth behind the barrier, the power that held it together and came to a conclusion on how it could be destroyed. Between a new addition of the royal family and the possibility of escaping the underground, everyone was happy and the underground was full of hope._

 _But, one day, things took a heartbreaking turn, as the fallen Human child suddenly snapped, killing and taking the souls of a few innocent monsters and then taking the five human souls the Monsters had managed to collect in hopes of breaking the barrier. The boy then turned on his adoptive family, forcing King Asgore to surrender the throne, allowing him to become the new king of the underground. As soon as he gained power, the Human made a blunt demand: The very next human who falls into the underground is to immediately be handed over to the king._

 _After the Human rose to power it did not take long for the underground to fall into destitution, with their king overthrown, a new tyrant on the throne, and their only chance of freedom being taken away, the Monsters were more desolate than ever. It seemed that it would take a miracle to free Monsterkind from their plight._

* * *

Mount Ebott, those who traverse up it are said to disappear, yet, on an exceptionally gloomy day, a lone Human child made the choice to climb the foreboding mountain side. Frisk, a young boy of almost nine years old was standing at the very top of the mountain, despite the increasing winds and the dark, swirling clouds about; it was the only sanctuary the child had left, as his parents had recently deserted him. They gave no warning whatsoever, they had simply left the house and never came back; when a month passed and they still had not returned, Frisk simply left his home and ran away to find a new one. He did not bother to look for his parents, to him, it was not worth it, they never seemed interested in him anyway, they were usually out of the house for long periods of time and any time they were at home, they rarely spared him a glance. The two barely even looked at each other, which made Frisk wonder how he even existed if they were not even interested in each other.

Now he was alone, he could accept his parents being gone, but, the child still wished he had someone, anyone, to be their for him, even if it was only a friend. The young boy, sat near the edge of the mountain top, looking at the horizon in front of him and the dark abyss below.

Frisk then looked up at the sky, which was an ominous shade of gray and in the distance, thunder rolled, it would definitely rain any moment.

"The wind is picking up." the Human boy muttered, shuddering slightly as he felt a chill in the air.

Just as he stood up, Frisk felt a few drops of rain, which quickly turned into a steady shower; seeing lightning dance across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder, the child felt that he should probably get further down the mountain until the weather settled. But, as Frisk turned away from the cliff's edge, the wind suddenly became incredibly strong, making it hard for him to move forward. The boy lifted his foot to try and take a step forward, but, the wind was so strong, it made him unsteady on his feet, causing him to stumble backwards and because the rain had made the mountain top slick, as soon as his foot hit the soaked rock, he lost his footing.

"WAH!" Frisk gasped as he was sent tumbling off the side of the mountain.

As he fell and everything grew dark around him, looking as if the Earth was swallowing him up, Frisk closed his eyes.

" _Is this it for me?_ " the child thought anxiously as he fell, " _Am I going to die? But, I don't want to die! Despite everything I **don't want to die** **!** I'm **not going to die!**_ "

Suddenly, he landed, it was not the softest landed, but, he definitely did not hit solid rock; stunned by the landing, Frisk kept his eyes closed and stayed still, not wanting to move.

" _Where am I_?" he thought, still dazed.

After falling off the side of a mountain, he did not quite feel like making any sudden movements.

Frisk opened one eye slightly and saw only a far away circle of light, surrounded by darkness; suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like footsteps, followed by a light cough. Fearing who or what may have been coming his way, the Human child squeezed his eyes shut. Frisk remained absolutely still, his heart racing as the footsteps got closer and faster, until whoever or whatever was coming was right at his side.

"Um...hello?" he suddenly heard, it was a child's voice.

Frisk flinched as he felt someone poke the side of his face, he then felt a small hand on his chest, clearing looking for signs of life.

"You're alive!" the same child uttered.

Finally, Frisk decided to open his eyes to see who had found him and as soon as he looked, he had to blink a few times, as the child looking down at him appeared to be...covered in white fur and had long, hanging ears, and small muzzle on his face, giving him the appearance of goat. But, he had a humanlike build and he was dressed in clothing, albeit dirty, ragged clothing.

"Are you okay?" the goat child voiced, with a small cough, "Does anything hurt?"

With that, Frisk pulled his arms back and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with the mystery child's help; after looking himself over and testing everything, the Human boy found that other than some mild muscle tenderness from the landing, he did not seem to have any major injuries.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken." Frisk said.

"That's good;" the goat boy replied, "what's your name?"

"F-Frisk." the Human boy answered.

"That's a nice name," the goat child said in return, "my name is Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr."

"Hi." Frisk stated.

The Human child looked around curiously.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"This land is the underground," Asriel affirmed, pausing to cough, "but, this particular place you fell into is the Ruins."

As Frisk thought about it, he came to a realization.

"This is the land of the Monsters, right?" he inquired.

Asriel nodded.

Frisk looked down to see just what he had landed on.

"Are these...flowers?" he asked.

"Yep," Asriel said, "Mama and I planted them for this exact reason, to ensure that if a human ever fell into the underground again, that they had a better chance of surviving the fall, looks like they did their job." As soon as he finished explaining, he coughed again, harder than the previous time.

The bewildered human child scanned the area around him, noting the size of the flower bed he was lying in.

"So," Asriel asked, clearing his throat, "can you walk?"

With the goat boy's help, Frisk slowly got to his feet, though nothing was broken, his little knees were still quite tender from falling on mountain. He the looked down at his arms and found that they were a bit scraped up from falling on the mountain.

"Don't worry," Asriel said, turning away to cough again, "Mom can take care of those scrapes."

He held the slightly disoriented Human boy by his shoulders as he led him away from the flower bed.

* * *

Frisk followed Asriel through a doorway into a vibrant-purple corridor, as soon as they got there, they were met by a small bunch of odd looking creatures, one looked like a frog, one looked like a jello-mold, one was a little winged creature that looked very nervous, one looked like a vegetable, and another looked like a plain, white ghost. They all appeared to be quite shocked by the sight of the two children.

"Hey guys," Asriel requested, "find Mom and tell her that another Human has fallen down and we're heading toward the house."

With that, the little group scattered.

" _How will this one turn out_?" the ghost sighed as he faded from sight.

"The people here might seem strange," Asriel told Frisk, "but, don't worry, the Ruinfolk are quite friendly if you're nice to them."

Frisk was not sure what to think of his predicament, but, it already seemed better than his previous situation, this Monster child he had only just met had already shown him more attention than anyone back at his previous home had.

"Okay, it's not much further now." the goat boy assured him.

As they rounded the corner into a new area, Frisk noticed a dead tree standing in front of a small, ancient-looking structure.

"Mom!" Asriel called out, coughing as he did, "Mommy!"

Just then, from behind the tree, another goat person, clearly an adult, appeared from behind the tree, just like Asriel, she was covered in white fur, but, she had small horns on her head and she was wearing a grungy, tattered dress. The sight of the Human child alarmed her.

"Oh my goodness," the shocked goat woman voiced, "nobody told me that the Human was a child, oh, you poor little thing."

The Human child was taken aback by the goat woman's behavior, she did not even know his name and she seemed highly concerned for him.

"Hello, little one," the mother said, "my name is Toriel, caretaker of these ruins."

"Mama, this is Frisk," Asriel informed her, "he's not hurt bad, but, he has a few scrapes."

Toriel knelt down and took the Human child's hands to get a closer look at his skinned arms.

"Oh, those look painful." she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, kinda," Frisk said, "but, at least it's only my arms, good thing I wore long pants."

"You should have worn long sleeves, too, my child," Toriel affirmed, "your hands are freezing."

She rubbed his small hands in her big, fuzzy mitts to instill some warmth.

"Did your mother not send you out with a jacket?" Toriel questioned.

Frisk glumly looked down at the fur.

"She didn't take care of me, nobody did," the Human boy huffed, "in fact, about a month ago, my parents took off and disappeared without a trace. I don't know where they went, and frankly, I don't care."

An awkward silence filled the air for several seconds.

"I was up on Mount Ebott, because, I didn't know where else to go," Frisk said, "suddenly the weather picked up and I stumbled over the cliff side."

"Poor child, it sounds like you've been through a lot," the goat woman voiced, "are you hungry?"

Thinking about it, Frisk realized that it had been a while since he had last eaten, at least, since he had anything satisfying. For a while, he had mostly been living on any scraps he could find to keep himself alive.

"Yes...very." he admitted.

* * *

After Frisk was brought into the "house", Toriel quickly disappeared into another room, telling the children to stay put for a moment, returning soon after with a little white box.

"Hold out your arms." she instructed Frisk.

He did as he was told and Toriel took a small, white cloth out of the box.

"This may sting a little," she advised, "but, I promise, this will get rid of those nasty scrapes."

The goat woman then proceeded to gently dab the child's skinned arms with the cloth, Frisk flinched as the stinging sensation quickly set in, but, he managed to hold himself together until she was finished.

"There we go," Toriel said, "all better."

Frisk looked down at his arms and found that, true to her word, his arms were completely healed.

"Wow," the Human boy responded, "thank you."

Toriel smiled in return.

After that, both children were set at a shabby, though sturdy, dining table, where Toriel brought them both a plate with something on it. It was a crusty looking thing with a golden brown filling and it smelled heavenly.

"Yay!" Asriel responded as his plate was set in front of him.

"I hope you like it, Frisk," Toriel said, "it is my classic butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

Frisk scooped a piece up on his fork and looked at it curiously.

"This is pie?" he asked curiously.

Toriel nodded.

Frisk carefully bit the pie sliver off of the fork and before he could even swallow, he began to take more bits of pie onto his fork, quickly devouring the entire pie slice.

"Oh my," Toriel said, surprised, "you really were hungry."

"Yeah," Frisk sighed, "that, plus, this is the first time I've ever had pie, it was amazing!"

"You've never pie before, Frisk?" Asriel responded.

Frisk shook his head, scooping up the remaining crumbs on his plate and licking his fork clean; when he realized that Toriel and Asriel were looking at him awkwardly, the Human boy put his fork down.

"Sorry." he said meekly.

"It is okay, Frisk, I am glad you enjoyed it;" Toriel voiced, "actually, this is the first time we have been able to have butterscotch-cinnamon pie in a long time, the first time we have been able to have _anything_ to eat lately."

Frisk traced his index finger around the center of his plate, licking what remained of the pie slice off of it as he listened to Toriel talk.

"Things have not been good down here." the goat mother stated solemnly.

Frisk looked on curiously, glancing at Asriel who started coughing again, he then looked around the room once more, noting how unkempt everything looked.

"Why haven't things been good?" the Human boy wondered.

Toriel looked around uncertainly.

"I think I will wait until everyone arrives," she affirmed, "then I will tell you."

"Hey, maybe Frisk could join the cause." Asriel voiced.

Toriel flinched.

"Asriel." she responded awkwardly.

"What?" Asriel replied, "We need all the help we can get."

"I know that, sweetie," his mother said patiently, "but, you know perfectly well why that would not be a very good idea."

"But-" the goat child tried to respond, only to start coughing again.

Toriel removed the plates from the table.

"Okay, I think it is about time for you to have a nap." she told Asriel.

"Oh, but, I'm not tired," Asriel whined, "and I wanna hear more about the plan."

"You can hear about the plan after you have rested." the Toriel replied, picking the goat child up.

Frisk, still sitting at the table, watched as the goat woman disappeared down the hall with her son; feeling curious, the Human boy got up a from his chair and decided to look around the living room. Everything in the house looked grimy and timeworn, the carpeting was filthy and the floorboards creaked incessantly with every footstep, the bookshelf in the corner was filled up with many books, their outer coverings looking ratty and discolored. The Human boy did not have to look long to conclude that the "house" was not in suitable living conditions for any living creature.

Soon, Toriel returned to the living room, looking rather dejected; the goat woman inhaled and exhaled deeply, then smiled at the Human child.

"Sorry about that," the goat mother voiced, "how are you doing, little one?"

"I'm good so far," Frisk replied, "how are _you_ doing, Ma'am?"

"Ah, well, I have been better..." she said.

Just then, there was a distant banging noise.

"Oh, sounds like they're here," Toriel uttered eagerly, "um, Frisk, wait here, okay? Make yourself at home."

Frisk watched as the goat woman disappeared again, curious as to what was about to happen and feeling like it was time to do more investigating. The Human boy quickly made his way down the hall, opening the first door he saw, which turned out to be Asriel's room. Inside the dark room, the goat child was sound asleep in bed, breathing heavily and expiring a harsh cough before Frisk shut the door, careful to not disturb the goat boy.

The next door over was blocked off, but, the door next to the that one was open and led to what was definitely Toriel's room. The first thing the Human child noticed was a book sitting open on a side desk, curious, he climbed up onto the chair in front of it to get a closer look. The book seemed to be a diary and, despite his common knowledge regarding privacy, Frisk could not help himself. He read the circled passage on the first page it was opened to:

" **Dear Diary, the gang has another meeting planned for today,**

 **I really hope we get somewhere with our plan. I do not know**

 **how much more of this I can take, we are starving,** **Asriel's health**

 **is showing no signs of improving, and there is little I can do**

 **to help it. Sans has been nice enough to sneak us food whenever he**

 **can, but, after a few close calls, it has gotten harder and harder, as**

 **Chara has apparently heightened the castle's security. From** **what** **I**

 **have been told, as bad as things are here, it seems** **that the people who**

 **are still confined to the castle are not** **doing any better. Many of our**

 **dearest friends are trapped there** **and are enduring such harsh treatment,**

 **Sans is particularly** **furious, because, Muffet is one of them. I understand**

 **how** **he feels, not a day goes by that I do not worry about Asgore, one**

 **can only hope that we come up with something viable soon, we can**

 **not live like this forever."**

After reading the page in full, Frisk looked away from the diary, he did not want to read any more, he did not have to read any more. Everything that he had seen so far had only made him more curious.

Just then, he heard voices coming from another room, urging him to quickly leave Toriel's room and head back towards the living room.

* * *

There it is, the first chapter of my AU, I hope it is decent enough.

I swear, I have not forgotten about the other fics, I just really wanted to get this started before I forgot about it and I was really excited to do it. I hope nobody is bothered by seeing a new AU added to the Undertale fandom when there are already so many.

In the next chapter, more Tyrantale character variations will be introduced and more details on the backstory will be revealed.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrantale

Chapter 2.

And so, Tyrantale continues.

Bringing in more of the gang.

* * *

Frisk made it back to the living room and just as he did, Toriel also returned, though, this time she was not alone. With her was a small group of different Monsters, one was a short skeleton, barely half a foot taller than Frisk, who was wearing a black bandanna with a blue flame pattern on his skull, a black, sleeveless leather jacket, faded gray jeans, and black and silver gothic boots. The was another skeleton, a taller one, wearing a ratty, black hooded cape, a frayed gray jumper, dark-orange high-rise pants, and brown, knee-high boots. There also a woman who seemed to have the characteristics of a fish with an eye-patch over one eye, she was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark gray halter-top, tattered black leather pants, and red combat boots, on her head she wore a thin, green head band that held her long red hair out of her face. Behind them were two bipedal dogs one had white and black fur, he was wearing a black hoodie, brown pants, and a dark red beanie on his head. The other dog had all white fur, she was wearing a black sweater, gray pants, and a black and red headscarf on her head. There was also an odd looking being that looked like a stuffed, limbless mannequin that was floating in midair, wearing only a black cloak, with him was the same dusty-looking ghost that Frisk had seen on his way into the ruins.

They were speaking quietly to each other, before Toriel finally noticed Frisk.

"Ah, yes," Toriel announced, "everyone, this is Frisk, the new Human that just fell down."

She beckoned the Human child.

"Don't be shy, Child." she said.

Frisk approached the group, staying close to Toriel, feeling a bit intimidated by the severe-looking beings looking down at him, not a hint of happiness on any of their faces.

"Um...h-hello," Frisk voiced, trying to be polite, "I'm Frisk."

The short skeleton looked him up and down.

"How old are you, kid?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, almost nine." the Human boy answered meekly.

"So...eight." the bandanna-wearing skeleton responded.

Frisk nodded.

"Wow," the tall skeleton voiced, "you weren't kidding when you said the Human was a little kid."

"Has he been here long?" the fish woman wondered.

"Just a little over an hour." Toriel affirmed.

"So, if were lucky," the cloaked mannequin being said, "the news shouldn't have spread outside the ruins yet."

"Of course," the small ghost sighed, "it probably won't be long now."

"Unless the spiders are suddenly bad at keeping secrets," the hoodie-wearing dog replied, "nobody else should know yet."

The gang continued to discuss the situation while Frisk looked on curiously.

"Um...if I may ask," Frisk inquired, "what exactly is going on?"

"Here, how about we go have our meeting out by the old tree," Toriel voiced, "Asriel is napping and I do not want him disturbed."

"Right," the short skeleton replied, "how's he doing?"

"Same as usual." the goat woman sighed.

Everyone seemed to be dismayed by her answer.

"Come now," Toriel said earnestly, "let us take this meeting outside."

Everyone made their way outside of the house, converging in front of the dead tree.

"First off," the goat woman said, "I think we should start by telling Frisk your names."

"Got it," the short skeleton voiced, "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, and this," he pointed to gestured to the tall skeleton, "is my brother, Papyrus...the skeleton."

Frisk nodded in response.

"My name is Undyne." the fish woman said.

"I'm Doggo." the male dog said.

"Dogaressa." the female dog said, pointing to herself.

"People know me as the Mad Dummy," the cloaked mannequin voiced, "but, every I know calls me 'Maddy'."

Maddy turned to the dirty ghost.

"This is my cousin, Napstablook," he affirmed, "we call him 'Blooky', be nice to him, or else!"

"Keep it together, Maddy." Napstablook stated.

"Okay," Toriel said, "now that we have that out of the way, we should clue Frisk in on what has been going on."

"Yeah, I wanna know," Frisk voiced, "why does everything down here seem so...bleak?"

Everyone was silent for moment.

"Before we say anything, kid, I gotta ask," Sans questioned, "how are things on the surface?"

"Up there?" Frisk responded, "In general, uh...nothing special really."

"Is that right?" Papyrus replied.

"Yeah," Frisk said, "Humans are...well...insufferable, they're boring and irresponsible, the environment is pretty much doomed because of us, also, my parents abandoned me, so...yeah...the surface is kind of a drag."

More silence.

"Well, are there any sort of internal struggles?" Papyrus asked, "War, epidemics, famine, government problems maybe?"

"As far as I know, nah," Frisk answered, "mostly just pollution and slow progression."

He looked around strangely.

"Why do you ask?" the Human child wondered.

"We're just curious," Undyne said, "but, it sounds like it's still better off than things down here."

"Our king got discrowned," Sans informed Frisk, "forced off the throne by a psycho Human kid who took over and is now ruling the underground."

"He's a cruel, dirty, savage tyrant!" Papyrus uttered, pounding his fist against the dead tree.

The Human child looked on, surprised by what he heard.

"Wait...a kid, a _Human_ kid, took over your guys' land?" Frisk responded in disbelief.

Everyone nodded.

"Actually," Undyne affirmed, "the kid was, is, just about your age."

"But, how? How does a Human kid, especially one my age, steal the throne of a king?" Frisk wondered, "And who is this kid?"

Another moment of silence went by.

"Chara," Toriel said sorely, "his name...is Chara."

Frisk looked up at her, a grim expression covered her face.

"He was...the very first Human who fell down here after we were sealed in here," the goat woman explained somberly, "Asriel found him and brought him home, it did not take long for me and my husband, King Asgore, to decide to adopt him."

"So you were the queen?" Frisk inquired.

Toriel nodded.

"Everything was great for a while, Asriel quickly took to Chara like a brother, we loved him as if he was our very own child," Toriel continued, "everyone was happy and we were...we were just what we needed to break the barrier and get to the surface, we were _so_ close."

Frisk looked on warily as he braced himself for the bad part.

"But, then, one day..." she started, her voice breaking.

"Chara went crazy." they heard.

Every looked back at the house and saw Asriel standing in the doorway, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Asriel, what are you doing out of bed?" Toriel questioned.

"I'm done with my nap," the goat boy affirmed, "I woke up, but, nobody was inside, then I heard you guys talking and I came to see what was happening."

The goat woman looked on pessimistically as her son approached them.

"So you're telling Frisk about Chara's betrayal?" he asked.

"I don't understand, if you treated him so well," Frisk wondered, "why did he turn on you?"

"It seemed that Chara was not the child we thought he was, he came up with his own agenda right under our noses," Toriel said gravely, "and by the time we found out, it was too late." She brought her hands to her face as she began to tear up.

"Please don't cry again, Mama." Asriel allayed, hugging his mother at her side.

"The kid went nuts and attacked our lab," Sans explained, "he killed three of the lab associates and absorbed their souls, allowing him to take the Human souls that were meant to be used to destroy the barrier."

"Human souls?" Frisk responded curiously.

"The barrier that seals us in is made of Human soul power," Undyne said, "and the only thing that can destroy it is the same thing that created it."

Frisk nodded understandingly.

"We need seven souls," Sans continued, "we had five, but, Chara stole them for himself."

"After doing so," Toriel chimed in, having pulled herself together, "Chara came home and wrecked up the castle, then he attacked us, we tried to reason with him, then Asgore admonished him, promising that he would fight him if he had to, but, then, Chara threatened to take the soul of every Monster in the underground, starting with Asriel, if we did not do what he said."

Frisk was appalled by the story.

"We did not know what else to do, we were literally backed into a corner," Toriel lamented, "so Asgore did as Chara said, he surrendered the throne and Chara wasted no time taking over. Asgore was kept prisoner in the castle while Asriel and I were forced into exile."

"We didn't even get to say goodbye," Asriel said sadly, "I miss my dad."

Toriel pet her son's head comfortingly.

"The Monsters who submitted are 'provided' to by Chara, so long as they continue to obey him, but, he gives them what they need to stay alive, but, it's definitely not enough," Undyne said bitterly, "on the other hand, those of us who refused to concede were cast aside and forced to fend for ourselves, so now we're all living like rats."

"But, we refuse to live like this forever," Sans avowed, "so we're coming up with a plan of our own, a plan to take Chara down and get Asgore, our _real_ king, back in power!"

"Yes, however," Papyrus voiced, "though a child, Chara certainly does not mess around, as of now, he has more power than anyone and he knows how to use it, so scheming has not exactly been easy."

Frisk looked around, scanning the group as they all looked on hopelessly.

"That being said," Toriel wondered, "has anyone found out anything new?"

"Yeah, actually, I have," Sans voiced, "and well...I have good news and I have bad news."

"Oh dear," the goat woman replied warily, "what's the bad news?"

"Well, apparently, after my last 'visit' Chara decided to do some renovating on the castle," the short skeleton told her, "so everything's different now, he also upped security a great deal."

"Good heavens," Toriel replied, "what is the good news?"

"I managed to get my hands on these." Sans said proudly.

He reached his hand behind himself and pulled a long, rolled up piece of paper from the back of his sleeveless jacket. He then knelt down and unfurled the paper, revealing detailed sketches of a castle surrounded by numerous blurbs of writing.

"What it is?" Doggo asked.

"Blueprints," Sans affirmed, "this what the castle looks like now."

"How exactly did you get those?" Papyrus questioned.

"I managed to teleport myself right Alphys lab on the inside, luckily, she was alone at that moment," Sans explained, "and when I asked her what was going on, she told me about Chara's plan to upgrade the fort and she gave me a copy of the blueprints she made."

"How _is_ Alphys?" Undyne wondered.

"About the same as everyone else," Sans sighed, "hungry, overworked, and miserable."

His answer made the fish woman visibly upset.

"Dammit," she growled, "we have to get her out of there!"

"We have to get everyone out of there," Sans replied, "but, that's easier said than done."

"And you're sure we can't just sneak into the place under the cover of nightfall?" Undyne questioned.

"You know Chara has eyes all over that place, especially now that he's upgraded it," Sans attested, "I can barely teleport in and out without getting caught, regardless of what time it is."

Undyne furiously punched the dead tree.

"Man, if I only had my suit of armor still," she expressed irately, "I'd storm the place and..."

"Get turned to dust before you even reached the core," Sans asserted, "we've been over this, we _cannot_ just charge the place like it's nothing, we don't have that kind of power with us."

"You've been saying that for the last few months." Undyne groaned.

"Because you seem to keep forgetting it," Sans replied, "Chara has _soul power_ on his side, none of us are strong enough to face him head on."

"He's right, Undyne," Papyrus said, "as long as he has that power, Chara is a force to be reckoned with, no matter how desperate we are, we can't afford to make any mistakes."

"I'm not scared of that little bastard." the fish woman grumbled.

"You may not be scared, Undyne, but, also, you're certainly not dumb," Papyrus replied, "we have to be smart about this, one careless move and we _all_ could be reduced to dust."

The aquatic woman did not respond verbally, but, the look on her face indicated that she understood.

"Our feelings here are only natural," Toriel said, "we all have somebody we care about trapped in the castle."

"That's why the sooner we come up with something," Sans responded, "the better."

After watching the tense display, Frisk felt overcome with emotion, he had not known these creatures long and already he cared about them more than anyone he ever had in his life. The more he heard of their troubles, the more he wanted to get involved.

"I...I wanna help!" the Human child uttered.

As soon as he said that all eyes were on him.

"What?" Maddy responded.

"If things are really as bad as you say they are," Frisk voiced, "if you're really in that much trouble, please, let me help!"

"See Mom," Asriel said, "I told you that Frisk would-"

Toriel quickly put her hand in front of his mouth to silence him.

"The Human puppy wants to get involved?" Dogaressa voiced curiously.

"Uh, Frisk, it's nice you wanna help," Undyne said, "but..."

"I know I'm little," Frisk pressed, "but, you need all the help you can get, right?"

"It's not that we doubt you, kid," Sans said, "it's just that...well...Chara made another demand after rising to power, a demand that stands to this day."

"He ordered that the very next Human that falls into the underground be taken to him immediately," Papyrus explained, "he wants that seventh soul so he can shatter the barrier."

"But, not to set us free," Undyne chimed in, "he wants to get to the surface so he can take over there too and rule over both Monsters _and_ Humans."

Frisk shook his head in disbelief.

"That is why we are hesitant to get you involved, Frisk," Toriel affirmed, "we do not want to risk Chara taking your soul and if Chara does find out that a Human has fallen down and he was not informed, the consequences will be dire."

"I get that," Frisk voiced, "but, you can't just tell me about all this horrible stuff that's happening and not expect me to want to help. Please, please, I want to do something, _anything_!"

Silence fell yet again.

"Well, Tori, as much of a risk as it is," Sans expressed, "I don't think it would be fair to leave the kid out of our cause, I mean, it's not like he can leave the underground."

"I know that, but-" the goat woman responded uncertainly.

"And besides, if we take the right steps," Sans added, "this could actually give us just the advantage we need."

"As much as I hate agreeing with him," Undyne sighed, "it's not like he's wrong, the kid has something that most Monsters don't have nowadays and it's not like we'll be able to hide him forever."

Toriel still looked unsure.

"And, if that's not what has you on the fence," the short skeleton avowed, "don't worry, we won't let you, or Asriel, get in trouble. If we're caught, Chara doesn't need to know who actually found the Human."

"Please, whatever I can do," Frisk begged, "let me help, like you said, I'm stuck down here anyway, I may as well pull my weight some how."

Toriel sighed deeply and knelt down to meet the Human child face to face.

"Frisk, if you really want to join us," she told him intently, "promise, please, _promise_ you will not go _anywhere_ by yourself, promise that we'll know where you are at all times."

As he looked into the goat mother's pleading eyes, the Human child nodded.

"I promise," Frisk said, "I'll do whatever you guys say."

"Okay," Toriel replied, getting to her feet, "oh, I know, wait here a moment."

She disappeared into the house and soon returned with something in her hand.

"Here, take this," she said, placing the item, which turned out to be a cellphone, in the Human boy's hand, "if at any point you end up getting separated from us or you need something from someone, just call."

Frisk slid the cellphone into one of his pockets.

"Well, if the kid's gonna survive down here," Undyne affirmed, "he's gonna have to know how to fight."

"We'll get to that, but, he also needs to know full well the reality of the situation," Sans said, "he needs to see what lies beyond the ruins."

"I suppose, but, do not take him too far right away," Toriel advised, "discretion is key here."

Sans turned to Frisk.

"All right," he said, "come on kid, it's time you saw just what we're dealing with."

Frisk nodded and followed along as the skeleton brothers and Undyne led him away.

"Can't I go with them, Mom?" Asriel asked.

"Not right now, Asriel," Toriel told him, "we will go out another time."

The goat child looked on disappointedly.

* * *

Frisk was taken down the stairwell in the entryway of the house, which led to a long, cold corridor that stretched all the way to a big door.

"Here we go," Sans said, "stay close kid and brace yourself, you're gonna see some bad stuff."

He placed his hands on the door and proceeded to push it open, as he did, Papyrus offered Frisk his hand, which the Human child quickly took. Sans looked around outside, presumably to make sure they were in the clear.

"We're good," Sans confirmed, "let's go."

They walked through the door onto a path in the middle of a snow covered forest of dead trees, all was silent save for the sound of the snow grinding beneath their feet. It was also rather dark, there was light, though, the source of which was not visible.

Before long, they came across what appeared to be a small town, there was a filthy, worn sign, that looked like it could fall over at any moment, at its entrance that read: Welcome to Snowdin. There were buildings, many of which were deserted with boarded up doors and windows and the houses that did appear to be occupied looked dilapidated, so much so, Frisk was concerned for the safety of the residence inside.

"S-So many of them are empty." he stated, unnerved.

"That's cause most of the residence here either either left or were chased out by Chara," Undyne told him, "anyone with a useful job was forced to move to the castle and work for the little tyrant, whether they wanted to or not."

"If they don't work, they don't eat," Sans added, "though, they're never given enough, so everyone is practically on the verge of death."

"How does anyone survive if the king is withholding all of the food?" Frisk wondered.

"That's where we come in." Undyne said.

"Whenever we get a chance," Papyrus informed the Human child quietly, "Sans sneaks into the castle and takes as much food as he can, then we take it to our fellow "Resisters" that need it most."

Frisk looked at Sans who nodded affirmatively.

"How long has it been since you were able to do that?" the Human boy asked.

"Ah, well," the tall skeleton sighed, "it's been...a couple weeks."

"It's been hard," Undyne said, her arms crossed, "Chara seems to get more observant every day."

"And now that the castle has been 'modified'," Sans said, "it's only going to get harder from here."

Frisk scanned his surroundings and it was not a pretty sight.

Eventually, they walked into a new area, this one surrounded by water, glowing, blue flowers, and glittering stones high up above that lit up the cavern. As they came to a corner, something stirred in the water below and as a creature began to rise out of the water, Frisk nervously squeezed Papyrus's hand harder. A pale-yellow, octopus-looking creature rose form the water and looked around.

"H-Hey guuuyyyys," the creature spoke, it's voice high and quiet, a disturbing smile on its face, "how's it going? Got anything for me today?"

"Not today, Onionsan," Sans said, "sorry."

The creature's face fell slightly, though it tried to hide its disappointment.

"Oh, that's okay," Onionsan voiced, "I think I can hold out for little while longer, see you laterrrr..."

With that, the tentacled being disappeared beneath the water.

They continued walking and this time, the sight was far more disturbing than in Snowdin; everywhere Frisk looked, he saw miserable, weak, sickly-looking Monsters, there was one creature, it looked like a small fish with long hair, lying on the ground. It was pale in color, emaciated, and gasping for air, clearly on the verge of death, another fish-like Monster, orange in color, was sitting against a wall, appearing catatonic, the only sign of life was its slow, labored breathing. A being that had the head of a horse, a humanoid torso, and a fish bottom, was curled up limp in a corner moaning in pain.

Frisk was horrified, but, at the same time, it only made him want to help even more.

They were suddenly approached by a small, catlike being that stumbled with each step, obviously very weak.

"H-Hoi...Tem...need food," the creature squeaked, coughing as it spoke, "you have...food...for Tem?"

Sans shook his head.

"Not yet." he said solemnly.

With that, the small being collapsed, Undyne was quick to pick it up off the ground.

"I got it," the fish woman said, "keep going, I'll catch up with you guys."

She then carried the small creature away.

"Should we go any further," Papyrus wondered, "I mean, I think Frisk pretty much got the message."

"Loud and clear," Frisk said, aghast, "I knew it would be bad, but, this...this is ungodly."

"That's why we need to do this," Sans said, "we need to get King Asgore back, otherwise our race is as good as eradicated."

Frisk nodded understandingly.

"Why don't we go back to the ruins," Papyrus voiced, "I think the child has seen enough for now."

"Yeah, you guys go on back," Sans said, "I gotta go see someone."

"Ugh, if you're going to see who I think you're going to see," Papyrus advised, "be sensible about it, don't call attention to yourself and for God's sake don't do anything stupid or unnecessary."

"I'll see how it goes." the short skeleton stated.

"Sans." the tall skeleton groaned.

"Don't worry, bro," Sans assured him, "I'll be fine, I always am."

He looked at Frisk.

"I'll see ya later, kid," the short skeleton said, "be good for Toriel."

Frisk nodded.

Sans then vanished from sight.

"Now then," Papyrus sighed, "come along, Frisk, let's go back to the ruins, I think you've had enough mental scarring for one day."

Frisk held the tall skeleton's hand firmly as he was led back in the direction of the ruins, though, he could not keep himself from looking back as he walked.

* * *

There we go, the resistance has been introduced.

I have to say, as fun as this is to write, it is not easy trying to come up with unique personality traits or wardrobes for these characters as I really hope they're not carbon copies of other people's AU counterparts for them. For the most part, everyone is mostly serious due to their circumstance, I tried really hard to make them serious without making everyone borderline emo.

Hopefully, within the next chapter or so, I can finally introduce Tyrant Chara, Fallen Asgore, and some others I am eager to bring in.

More Tyrantale to come eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrantale

Chapter 3.

The AU continues with more introductions and more much needed explanations.

Here we go.

* * *

Far, far into the Underground, beyond the core that gave the land electricity, sat the enormous castle currently occupied by the brutal King Chara. At the moment, the young despot, mutated by the soul power, was sitting on the throne, impatiently tapping his beastly fingers on the armrests.

"Ugh," the diabolical child groaned, "where's my sandwich already?"

"Here it is." he heard.

A spider woman, dressed in a purple and white dress that went down to her ankles, with a white handkerchief fastened to her head to keep her black hair back and black, flat shoes. On one of her six hands, she balanced a plate with what the young king had requsted.

"Just the way you asked for it." she stated.

"'Bout time," Chara scoffed, "I woulda thought with six arms you'd have no trouble getting things done quickly."

"So sorry," the spider woman replied dryly, "but, I had to make sure it was to your exact liking, I know how much you hate when we make mistakes around here."

"Well, at least you're not stupid," the young tyrant said, "okay, put the plate down and get out."

The spider servant placed the plate in front of the oppressive child, turned, and quickly left the room.

"So," a catlike being asked, "was 'his highness' pleased with his plate?"

"Well," the spider being answered, "he didn't yell at or spit on me, nor did he fling the plate across the room this time."

"Neh, you're a good woman, Muffet," the cat creature replied coolly, "being able to bring that kid whatever he wants with a straight face. We could all learn from you"

"Not that any of us have a choice in the matter." Muffet sighed.

"So uh...did you get anything?" the cat being inquired quietly, "Ya know, from the kitchen?"

"Sorry, Burgerpants," the spider woman said, "but, Chara has this place locked down so tightly, we hardly have the chance to slip bread crusts into our pockets."

"Oh, I see," Burgerpants responded, "well, maybe next time."

Muffet continued walking through the castle, glancing at the various occupants as she passed them, so many of them were miserable and malnourished, so hungry and dehydrated that some resulted to licking the floor or chewing on anything they could to satisfy themselves. Many of them stayed in the castle under the promise of provisions, though, they hardly got what they needed. Although, as she walked, she tried not to make eye contact with any of the brainwashed guards that lined the corridors.

Finally, Muffet reached her room, it was small and cold, her bed was nothing more than a filthy mattress, a wadded sheet for a pillow, and a thin, tattered blanket that was less then sufficient. She wrapped the bed and its accessories with her own web in an attempt to make it more suitable for herself.

With a deep sigh, the spider woman dropped onto the dingy mattress and looked up at her web covered ceiling; she watched as a bunch of small spiders descended from their own webs to greet her. She sat up and held out her six hands, allowing a little spider to land in each of them.

"Hello little friends." she said softly.

She listened to the small arachnids talk, they spoke in whispers, complaining of their situation.

"I know you hate it here and I know you're hungry, everyone is hungry," Muffet voiced, "but, what can we do? Chara is the one with the power and the 'provider' of what little food we're allowed, defiance is not an option."

She held the little spiders close before releasing from her hands.

Just then, Muffet heard a knock at her window and quickly went to investigate, at first glance, she did not see anything or anyone.

"Hey girl." she heard.

Looking down, just beneath the window she found Sans, standing on top of one of his "Gaster Blasters", looking up at her.

"Oh, Sans." the spider woman uttered gladly.

The short skeleton rose himself up to meet her face-to-face.

"We were all switched around in the renovations," Muffet voiced, "how did you manage to find my room so easily?"

"A friend on the inside told me," Sans affirmed, "gave me the entire castle layout."

"You never run out of plans, do you?" the spider woman replied.

The short skeleton shrugged proudly.

"Look, Sans, before you ask," Muffet informed him, "I wasn't able to snatch any extra food, whatever we're given now, Chara forces us to eat it in front of him and guards watch us like hawks while we're working."

"Yeah, Alphys told me that things have gotten dicey," Sans replied, leaning against the windowsill, "no matter, I just really wanted to see you."

Muffet smiled in response.

"Well," she giggled, "I'm always happy to see you, it's about the only thing I have to look forward to nowadays."

"Ah, I promise, one day I'm getting you, everyone, out of here," Sans avowed, "maybe even soon."

Muffet laughed awkwardly.

"Ever the resolute aren't you?" she voiced, "You say that every time you visit."

"Well, I mean it every time," Sans replied, "even now more than ever."

"Oh?" the spider woman inquired, "Did something happen?"

"Maybe." the short skeleton said nonchalantly.

"Ahuhuhu, I get it," Muffet responded mirthfully, "top secret 'Resister' business, can't be mention here."

"Pretty much." Sans stated.

The spider woman placed two of her hands on the skeleton's.

"Well, whatever you have planned," she implored, "please be careful, I'd hate for something to happen to you, especially when I can't get to you."

"Come on now, this is me we're talking about, babe," Sans expressed, "trust me, there's no way I'll let that little, tyrannical bastard get to me."

"I trust you." Muffet sighed.

Just then, the loud screeching of a speaker was heard.

" **OH SPIDER SERVING WENCH** ," Chara called over a loudspeaker, " **I'M DONE WITH MY PLATE AND REQUEST THAT IT BE REMOVED FROM MY SIGHT**."

The spider woman groaned in annoyance.

"I have to go, 'his highness' has summoned me." Muffet sighed.

"Hang in there," Sans said, "I'll see you later."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." the spider woman said playfully, placing two of her hands on both sides of the skeleton's face.

The two shared a loving kiss before Sans teleported away, after which, Muffet sighed, staring longingly out the window.

" **HELLO?** " Chara called out over the speaker again, " **SPIDER WENCH** , **DO NOT IGNORE ME!** "

The spider woman lout a frustrated growl before finally leaving her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, high up in the castle's newest tower, a lizard woman, forced to serve as Chara's royal scientist, was slaving away in her lab. Continuing the process of reluctantly using her "Inculcating Device" to brainwash Monsters that were forced to join Chara's royal guard, the Monster she was putting under now being a male dog with white fur and a cowlick. Doing the job disgusted her, but, like everyone else, she had no choice but to keep working, though, that did not stop her from lending help to her friends on the outside.

As she dug the tears from her eyes for the fifth time that day, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, making her flinch. She turned around and found Sans standing behind her.

"Hey, Alphys." the short skeleton said.

"Oh, you came;" the lizard woman responded, surprised, "you should really be careful about randomly teleporting in here, you never know when any of the guards, or Chara, will be here."

"I know that," Sans replied, "that's why I teleported to the window and came in through there when I found that the coast was clear."

"Good man." Alphys said.

Sans looked at the machine that she had been using.

"Chara still got you indoctrinating new guards?" he inquired.

"I hate it," Alphys lamented, "he makes me do it every day and I just can't stand it, I feel like a savage for going along with it."

"Don't worry, if our plan comes together favorably, nobody will have to work for Chara anymore." Sans voiced.

"That would be great." the lizard scientist sighed.

Sans looked around, making sure they were still alone.

"Speaking of the plan," he asked quietly, "have you made any progress with... _that_ thing?"

Alphys looked on curiously, then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, _that_ ," she replied, "a little bit, but, it hasn't been easy working on it alone."

The lizard woman led the short skeleton off to a back corner and opened a secret compartment in the wall, inside of which was device that looked to be about the size of a flame thrower, though it visibly had some parts missing from it.

"If I had to guesstimate," Alphys said, "I'd say it's about sixty percent complete, though, I'd probably make more progress if I had some help."

"I know," Sans replied, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help, if we could get you, along with everyone else, out of here, then we could probably get it done together."

"Yeah, that's easier said than done." the lizard scientist responded dismally.

The two stared intently as the unfinished device for several seconds.

"Hey, so, while you're here," Alphys offered, "would you...like to see...your dad?"

Her question surprised the short skeleton.

"Oh, yeah," Sans voiced, "I should, I didn't get to last time."

Alphys quickly opened up a trapdoor in the center of the floor and the two quickly descended the dimly-lit stairway, which led to a damp, dirty room with stone brick walls and a cement floor. Alphys immediately lifted a lever on the way, which completely lit up the room; the two then turned their attention to a huddled figure in a frayed lab coat, so grimy one could barely notice the original white color, leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"Um, Gaster, Sir," Alphys spoke softly as she and Sans approached the creature, "Sans is here to see you."

The being looked at them, turning his distorted body around as best he could, revealing his contorted face; the Monster was another skeleton, a far older one, whose entire body was horribly disfigured. Even so, the creature managed to form a smile on his warped face as the small skeleton approached him.

"Hey, Dad." Sans said placidly.

The looming, gnarled skeleton man reached a crooked arm out and affectionately stroked the side his son's face, Sans contently leaning into his touch and grabbing the hand as he did. Gaster tried to speak, but, all he could do is make incoherent, vocal noises, though, depending on his tone and facial expressions, one could easily tell how he was feeling and right now he seemed complacent.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Sans sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been down here in a while, things have been rather...rocky."

Gaster responded with curious garbles.

"But, I'm fine, everyone is for the most part," the short skeleton affirmed, "mostly just hungry."

The mangled skeleton man responded with a low growl.

"How are _you_ doing?" Sans asked.

His father answered with a dismal moan.

"I know," Sans said, "we miss you, too."

Reaching out with his other maimed arm, Gaster pulled his son into a hug, Sans resting his head against his father's mangled rib cage, nuzzling close as the elder skeleton gently pet the back of his skull, mewling softly all the while.

"I hate seeing you like this," the short skeleton said quietly, "but, don't worry, we'll get you out, we're going to get everyone out, and we're not going to waste any time doing so."

Gaster huffed sharply in response.

"Yes, I know," Sans sighed, "I'll be careful, we never take any unnecessary risks."

Alphys was watching from the bottom of the stairwell, when suddenly, she heard voices up above.

"Oh no," she uttered, frantically, "someone's coming to the lab, Sans you better go."

With that, the short skeleton reluctantly pulled away from his father.

"All right," he said, "guess I have to go."

Gaster sighed softly in response.

"Yeah," Sans replied, "I love you, too."

"Wait, Sans," Alphys said, "before you go, take this."

She pulled a small bag out of her inner coat pocket.

"Take this," she affirmed, "it's not much of a stash, but, it's most I could manage."

Sans looked inside the bag and found a couple handfuls of small food items.

"Is this all you have?" he responded, "You don't have to-"

"You need it more than I do," Alphys insisted, "please, give some to Asriel and Toriel."

Sans nodded solemnly before finally teleporting away.

* * *

At that same time, Chara left the throne room and made his way down into the lowest portion of the castle, done up with metal and stone from the floor to the ceiling. It was made to hold his "favorite" prisoner, a male, white-furred, goat-person of great size, the very person he had ousted from the thrown, King Asgore.

The ruined, former king sat slumped against the wall, dressed in only a frazzled, tan, short-sleeved shirt and ragged black pants, his long, golden hair, with a beard to match, was matted and filthy; he was chained to the wall by his neck and hands, rendering him unable to use his magic. Of course, the dethroned king barely had the strength to move, let alone attack.

The tyrannical Human child approached the goat man with his hands behind his back, looking him up and down. Once he noticed that the Monster was breathing, he smirked.

"So, you're still alive," Chara said smugly, "good, that's good, that means my fun isn't over yet; I know I have plenty of toys as it is, but, let's be honest, you're my favorite, 'your highness'."

Asgore did not respond.

"Or should I call you 'your lowness'?" the Human boy voiced derisively, "Maybe you'd prefer 'Gorey'?"

The goat man glared at the ungodly Human boy.

"No? I though you woulda liked that, seeing as that's what your deplorable wife called you," Chara continued scornfully, "perhaps you'd rather me call you _Dad_ again? You know, like you and _her_ repeatedly insisted I do? Or maybe because it would remind you of your pathetic son?"

Asgore looked away in disgust.

"In any case," the child said, "I'm only down here because I just finished a sandwich, but, as you know, I don't like the crusts."

The former king cringed as the young brute flung a handful of squished bread crusts at his face, the scraps bouncing off of his snout and landing in the center of his lap.

"I'm not sure if you need it as much as anyone else," Chara voiced, "but, I prefer to keep you alive the most, because, like I said, you're my favorite toy."

Asgore looked down at crusts in front of him, as much as he hated giving into Chara's "antics", he could not resist his hunger, flinging himself to ground and desperately devouring the dirty food scraps. It was mortifying, but, it had been so long since he had eaten, he could not help himself.

Feeling pleased with himself, Chara walked over and knelt down beside the weakened goat man's head.

"So, Asgore," he asked casually, "do you like what I've done to the place?"

The fallen king groaned in response.

"I think it really suits me," Chara expressed, "it reflects me as I truly am, strong, striking, intimidating, and, most importantly, indestructible. A force to be reckoned with, a symbol of the highest power."

Asgore rolled his eyes as the little tyrant spoke.

"An inescapable fortress," Chara went on, "it's incredible, not since I obtained the crown has anyone managed to escape the palace, before or after the upgrade, many have tried and all have failed. Those who submitted are bound by their word, lest they be cast out into the streets and be left to their own devices, like those who refused to bow down to me, they're all out there right now, scavenging for even the smallest scraps like diseased sewer rats, turning to dust in the streets, wishing for what was and what will never be again. It's absolutely glorious."

He looked back at the goat man, his face devoid of any positive feelings, just pain and misery.

"Well, no one has the right to complain, everyone had a choice, they could either surrender and accept me as their new king, living under my care or they could deny me and fend for themselves. Your old buddy, Dr. Gaster, he had a choice, too, he could have simply stood down and let me take those souls without incident, but, instead, he chose to fight me and got grotesquely disfigured in the process, he's lucky I left him live, only because I couldn't afford to waste any time."

Asgore growled as Chara grabbed his horn and jostled his head back and forth.

"And _you_ ," the inhumane Human boy continued, "you had the most important choice of all, the choice that could have prevented this whole thing, you could have easily taken my soul and added it to your collection, but, you didn't, because you just couldn't bring yourself to kill a _wittle_ child."

The former king jerked his head away in irritation.

"You get it, Asgore?" Chara continued intently, "You should have taken my soul when you had the chance, but, you didn't, the fact that none of you could see through me shocked me, not one Monster, with all the magic contained here, not one of you could see my true colors, that both disappointed and just straight up amused me. I guess children truly can get away with just about anything if they're not caught in the act. Thus, because nobody took advantage of the opportunity, I took the throne, you're my prisoner, the Monsters are at my mercy, and your wife and child and out there, most likely starving to death in the ruins, that is, if disease hasn't gotten to them first."

Asgore curled his fingers into fists as he stared hatefully at the twisted Human boy.

"But, what's done is," Chara sighed, "and there's no going back, we all made our decisions long ago."

He stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to your ceaseless wallowing," Chara said, "right now, I'm gonna go see a rabbit broad about running me a bath.

With that, the young tyrant left the room, leaving the fallen king to sulk on the floor, immersed in his unrelenting feelings of shame and regret.

* * *

Back at the ruins, Toriel was sitting her decayed lounge chair with Asriel resting on her lap, the goat child seemed to be drowsy, though, every time it seemed that he was about to doze off, he would be struck by another harsh coughing fit that jolt back awake. Toriel sighed, there was nothing she could do for him, she simply held him close and rubbed his back, flinching as his little body seemed to shake with every cough.

At that same time, Frisk was sitting at the dining table with the rest of the gang, listening to them talk about their crisis.

"So, you all have someone you care about being held prisoner by Chara?" the Human boy inquired.

"Yep," Undyne said, "that's why we formed this group and do what we do, we're tired of just sitting by and watching everyone suffer under Chara's rule."

"Yeah," Doggo asserted, "we decided that we're not just gonna let that demonic brat push us around, especially not when it comes to those we care about most."

"We all have someone we're fighting for." Napstablook stated.

Frisk looked around at the determined Monsters.

"So...who are you all fighting for." he wondered.

"Alphys," Undyne replied, "she's...she's my favorite person in whole world...she _is_ my world, and I hate thinking about what Chara is doing to her...to everyone...in that castle."

Frisk looked on sympathetically.

"When Chara rose to power, my husband, Dogamy, wanted to cooperate with him, fearing what he would do to us if we didn't," Dogaressa explained, "but...but, I didn't want to submit to him, no matter how scared we were, I couldn't bear the thought of deserting King Asgore. So, Chara made our decisions for us, I was forced to stay behind while my husband was carried off to the castle."

"The same thing happened with my buddies," Doggo voiced, "we were part of the royal guard, serving under King Asgore, but, when Chara came in and trashed the place, I was the only one who refused to bow to that pint-sized prick and, like everyone else, I had to watch as my comrades were hauled off."

The hooded dog furiously slammed one of his knives down on the table.

"Shh." Papyrus hissed, gesturing toward Toriel and Asriel, who were still relaxing by the fire place.

"Our cousin, Mettaton," Napstablook voiced, "just like Alphys, he wasn't given a choice, he was forced to go to the castle against his will."

"The thing," Maddy chimed in, "our cousin, he was just a regular ghost, like us, but, he had Alphys build him a robot body in her lab, which he used to become an entertainer. But, when Chara took over, once they were taken to the castle, Chara forced Alphys to turn Mettaton into a 'living security system', so, now he's forced to roam the castle halls, and wherever else Chara sends him, to keep the place in check."

A few tears fell from Napstablook's eyes as the dummy spoke.

"When Asgore was still King," Papyrus voiced, "Sans and I lived in the castle, our father, Dr. W. D. Gaster, was the king's royal scientist and best friend; our father was working on a way to collect the souls needed to break the barrier and...well...you know how we told you about Chara attacking the lab and taking the souls for himself?"

Frisk listened closely.

"Well, Dad didn't take it lying down," the tall skeleton continued, "though it wasn't a good idea, Dad tried to stop Chara, but, as expected, having gained immense power, Chara overpowered our father in no time flat. Dad survived the attack, but, he sustained catastrophic damage, his body was so horribly mangled his was rendered immobile and unable to speak, all he can manage is garbled noises."

The Human child shook his head in disbelief.

"After Chara gained control, Sans and I refused to submit to him" Papyrus sighed, "so, like the other 'Resisters' we were exiled and had to leave our father behind at the castle."

"That's so unfair," Frisk said, bewildered, "it's all so unfair."

"Yeah, whenever he can, Sans visits him at the castle," that tall skeleton replied, "I would love to visit him, too, but, I can't, Sans can only manage because he has the power to teleport."

Frisk looked up at him pityingly.

"And, when he's not visiting Dad," Papyrus continued, "Sans pays a visit to his "friend", Muffet, who is also forced to work in the castle against her will."

"His 'friend'?" the Human boy replied curiously.

"Yes, while things were still good, Muffet was well-known baker in the underground, one day, while she was running a bake sale to earn more money for the spiders, Sans went to her stand and donated to her cause, didn't buy anything, just...gave her some monry, then he did it again and again and continued to do it until he went broke. Even so, she encouraged him to keep visiting her, then they started hanging out casually, but, just as they began to get serious, Chara came barging in and changed everything. Not only did he force Muffet to shut her business down, he ordered her to serve under him in the castle and, hoping she could still provide for the spiders, she went without a fight. Sans, of course, was understandably pissed off, but, there was nothing he could do about it, now, all he can do is visit her whenever he can, just like with Dad."

"Well, hopefully he stays smart about it," Undyne said, "he's good as dust if he ever gets caught there."

Just then Sans appeared in the room.

"Oh, speak of the devil." the fish woman said.

"Sans!" Asriel uttered happily, making himself cough again.

"It's about time you got back," Papyrus groaned, "I was starting to wonder."

"Don't worry about it, nothing happened." Sans said.

"Whatcha goth there?" Undyne asked, referring to the back in Sans' hand.

"A gift from Alphys." the short skeleton stated.

As he reached into the bag, he approached Toriel and Asriel; the first thing he pulled out of the bag was a sealed sandwich product stuffed with peanut butter and jelly, which he gave to Asriel, who's face lit up as he accepted the treat.

"Thank you." the goat boy said blissfully.

The second thing Sans pulled out of the bag was tin of canned snails, which he handed to Toriel.

"For me?" the goat woman responded gratefully, "How nice, please, thank Alphys for me the next time you see her."

The short skeleton nodded, then went over to the table where everyone else was still sitting.

"Here's the rest of it." he said, dumping what contents remain in the bag onto the table.

What was left was a couple packs of instant noodles, a few granola bars, two chocolate bars, and a plastic container of peanuts.

The group could not help but stare longingly at the food items.

"Was this all she had?" Undyne wondered, "She didn't have to-"

"That's what I said," Sans sighed, "but, she insisted, feeling that we needed it more than she did, she especially wanted Tori and Asriel to have some."

"W-Well, in that case, give it all to them," the fish woman asserted, "I...I don't need any."

"Come on, you've gone without food just as long as everyone else has," Sans voiced, "I'm sure Alphys would want you to take something."

Despite her best efforts, Undyne could not keep from looking at the stash in front of her and reluctantly snatched a granola bar.

"Anyone else?" Sans inquired.

Everyone looked on uncertainly.

"Well...dogs can't eat chocolate...so..." Doggo responded.

The knife-wielding dog reached out and grabbed a plain granola bar, Dogaress grabbed the remaining bar.

"Sans...did you take anything from the bag?" Papyrus asked.

The short skeleton shook his head.

"Well, in that case," the tall skeleton replied, "I'll pass as well."

He then looked at Frisk.

"How about you, Frisk?" Papyrus inquired, "Would you like something from the stash?"

"What?" the Human boy responded, "No, I don't need anything, you guys have it, you need it way more than I do."

"So, if everyone's satisfied," Sans said, "I'll put what's left in the kitchen."

He gathered up the items that went unclaimed and took them to kitchen.

"You all better be grateful to Alphys," Undyne huffed, "she could've easily kept that all for herself, but, she let us have it. Keep that in mind when we get back to planning."

Everyone at the table nodded in response.

* * *

There we go, another chapter in, I originally only planned to have Sans visiting Muffet in this chapter, but, then I also decided that I wanted to introduce Gaster and I figured that since I would have Sans show up at the castle anyway, I squeezed that visit with him in as well. I could not figure out how to formally introduce Mettaton himself here, so, I just had him be mentioned by Maddy and Blooky. I also had everyone explain why they specifically were in the group, revealing who they were trying to spring from the castle, to explain why Dogaress was not with Dogamy.

Now, I just need to decide on what to include in the next chapter, there's so much that needs to happen.

Anyway, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrantale

Chapter 4.

The AU continues and God am I having a blast writing this.

I am so glad that people are liking this AU so far, it surprises me, I mean, I do not expect this AU to get the same love as Underfell, Underswap, or any of those other AUs that are being spread all over FFnet and Deviantart, but, the fact that anyone is showing interest in it at all is plenty satisfying.

Now let's hope that this does not derail as the Resisters begin planning a big job.

* * *

Toriel was standing at Asriel's bed side, having put him to bed after finding that he had a fever.

"But, Mommy," Asriel said wearily, "I feel fine, I don't want to go back to sleep, I want to know what you guys are planning to do next-"

He was cut off by another arduous coughing attack.

"I wanna-" he tried to speak again, his voice painfully hoarse.

"Shhhh," Toriel hushed, "now, now, do not fight it anymore, you need to rest."

"That's what you always say." the goat child mumbled as his mother pet his head.

Despite his reluctance, seconds later, the goat boy finally nodded off.

With a forlorn sigh, Toriel turned off the bedside lamp and, after taking a moment to watch her poorly son sleep, she quietly left the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Out in the dining area, everyone was still lounging at the table, further discussing their situation..

"So, Sans," Papyrus asked, "has Alphys made any more progress on the Soul Extractor?"

"A little bit," Sans answered, "but, she ain't getting anywhere fast by herself."

He folded his arms on the table and rested his skull on them.

"I feel bad that I can't help her with it." the short skeleton sighed.

"Chara doesn't even know that it's still there," Undyne voiced, "can't you just the device and work on it yourself?"

"If I had the equipment necessary, I would've done that a long time ago," Sans replied, "all of our gear was left behind in the castle, that's the only reason Alphys has been able to work on it at all."

Frisk looked around curiously.

"You guys are working on a Soul Extractor?" he inquired.

"It was the same one that was used to absorb the original Human souls," Papyrus explained, "but, it got destroyed during Chara's usurpation. We're hoping that if we get it repaired, we can somehow use it against Chara."

The Human child listened with great interest.

"That makes sense," Frisk voiced, "but, if Chara is as powerful as you say he is...how would you do that."

"That's another part of the plan we need to figure out," Undyne sighed, "and probably the most challenging part."

"Well, it wouldn't be so hard," Maddy asserted, "if that little bastard didn't have eyes all over the goddamn castle."

Sans rubbed his skull in frustration.

"Ugh, if I could just get in there for more than a few minutes without the threat of getting caught," he expressed, "I could work on the device myself."

Everyone was quiet for several seconds.

"What if Chara was distracted?" Dogaressa suggested.

"It wouldn't do any good since he has guards watching the prisoners like hawks." Sans said.

"Well, what if he was distracted in a way where all of the guards were called away from the prisoners." Dogaressa pressed.

"But, what situation would be dire enough for Chara to send all of the guards away?" Papyrus wondered.

Everyone thought about it.

"News of a human in the underground?" Frisk offered.

"Eh, nah," Sans responded, "that would probably work a little too well and end badly, we're not there yet."

Frisk was disappointed, he really wanted to help.

"What about...a prisoner escaping?" Toriel voiced, "That would probably get Chara's attention."

"Yeah, the little brute has that place held up so tightly," Undyne said, 'if someone did manage to escape, he'd probably go apeshit."

"Even more so if _multiple_ prisoners escaped." Sans affirmed.

"It's a good idea," Doggo voiced, "but, there's a lot of people trapped in the castle, who do we spring?"

"I know one thing," Dogaressa said, "I sure as hell wanna get my husband back and I know you wanna get your buddies back."

The knife-wielding dog nodded firmly in response.

"We gotta get our cousin out of there." Maddy stated.

"But, Mettaton is one of the guards," Napstablook responded, "that's gonna be hard."

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave Dad and Muffet behind again." Sans asserted.

"It will not be an easy feat," Toriel attested, "but, Asriel misses his father and I miss him too."

"Well, we all know what we want to do and we know who we want to get out," Papyrus voiced, "but, we need to take a moment and think about where we even begin with this 'prison break'."

Everyone though again.

"I'll try to get in for a moment and run our plan by Alphys," Sans said, "if anyone we want to free has been put under the 'Inculcating Machine', maybe she knows how to undo it."

"How will she be able to do that if guards decided to watch her operate the machine?" Undyne wondered.

"That...I'll discuss with her when I go back." Sans replied.

At that moment, Frisk yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired, Frisk?" Toriel asked.

"Kinda." the Human boy sighed.

"It is really late, actually." Undyne said.

"We can act in the morning," Toriel affirmed, "right now, I think it would be best if we all got some sleep."

She offered her hand to Frisk.

"Come with me, little one." she said.

The Human boy followed along as the goat woman took him by the hand and led him down the hall to her room.

"I was a little too distracted today to make a sleeping area for you," Toriel told him, "so, until then, you may sleep in my bed."

"But, then, where will you sleep?" Frisk wondered.

"Oh, my chair is plenty comfortable," the goat woman affirmed, "I have slept in it many times."

Frisk smiled as the goat woman lifted him up and placed him on the bed, the Human boy went limp as he sunk into the surprisingly soft mattress and pillow, finding that he was indeed more tired than he had realized.

"There we go," Toriel voiced, tucking the Human boy in, "are you comfortable?"

Frisk nodded as he felt his eye lids getting heavy.

"That is good," the goat woman replied, "now, I think I better check on Asriel before I settle down myself."

"What's wrong with Asriel?" Frisk wondered, "He coughs a lot."

Toriel sighed deeply.

"He is not well, to put it simply, he has been in poor health for a while now," she explained solemnly, "our living conditions and the malnourishment certainly does not help; I feel so helpless, I am his mother, my job is take care of him, but, with food alone being so hard to come by, there is so little I can do for him, it is maddening."

Frisk looked on condolingly as the goat woman made her way to the door.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Toriel said docilely, "sleep tight."

With that she left the room, softly pulling the door shut behind her.

As he stared at the ceiling, Frisk felt an odd surge of determination within him.

" _I have to help them_." he thought as he nodded off.

* * *

Some hours later, Frisk awoke, wondering how long he had slept, though he figured it was long enough, as he felt pretty well rested. Curious of the time, the Human boy slid out of the large bed and quietly left the room.

As he walked into the living room, he found all of the elders still asleep; Toriel was sleeping in her chair, her hands resting on the skulls of Sans and Papyrus, who were sleeping against the opposite sides of the chair, their skulls resting on the armrests of the chair. Doggo was curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace, which was currently not lit, Frisk guessed that it must have died out in the middle of the night. Maddy was asleep in the corner of the room, remaining idle on his stand, while Napstablook was slumped against the wall; on the other side of the room, Undyne was sleeping on the dining room table, while Dogaressa was curled up under it.

Frisk was unsure of what to do, as he was hesitant to wake anyone.

It was then that he felt a small tap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Asriel standing behind him.

"Hey," the goat boy said quietly, "you're up early too I see."

Frisk nodded.

"What are you doing?" Asriel wondered.

"I wanted to see what time it was," the Human boy said, "there's no clock in your mom's room."

"Oh, you slept in her room?" the goat boy responded, "That makes sense, Mom always said that no child should ever have to sleep on the floor."

"Why are you up?" Frisk asked.

"I'm just up," Asriel said, coughing softly, "I feel like I've slept long enough."

He looked around.

"Looks like everyone spent the night." the goat child noted.

"Do they normally?" Frisk inquired.

"Quite often," Asriel said, "especially if the weather gets bad or a meeting runs really late and Mom doesn't want them to go out in the evening, as strong as everyone is, there's no telling what could happen, so, nobody likes to chance it."

"Toriel likes to take care of everyone, doesn't she?" Frisk responded.

"Of course she does," the goat boy voiced, "she's a mom and she _was_ the queen before Chara took over, so, it was her and Dad's job to make sure everyone was taken care of."

He then looked sad.

"I _really_ miss my dad." he sighed.

"It sounds like everyone does," Frisk replied, "he must've been a really good king."

"He was a very good king," Asriel affirmed, "everybody loved him because he never overlooked anyone, he never turned any Monsters away, all he wanted was for everyone to be happy and sound."

Frisk looked on with interest.

"And...Chara betrayed that kindness," the goat child expressed solemnly, "we made him part of our family, he called my parents "Mom" and "Dad" and he called me "Brother", and here we found that it didn't mean anything...he didn't care about us at all, he just wanted our power to carry out his own plans."

He clenched his tiny fists.

"I hate Chara with all my heart and soul," Asriel asserted, he coughed again, "and I want him to die."

"Betraying those who genuinely care about you is inexcusable," Frisk replied, "that shouldn't have happened to you guys...none of this should happen to anyone."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So..." Frisk asked, "who of this group would you say is the strongest?"

"That depends, are we talking physical strength or actual magic?" Asriel responded, "Because, I'm pretty sure Undyne has the greatest physical strength, while, on the other hand, Sans probably has the strongest magic, of course, Papyrus is pretty powerful too."

They looked at the sleeping skeletons.

"They're both incredibly powerful," Asriel said, "unstoppable when they fight together, probably because they were born in a lab, that's where their daddy, Uncle Dub, made them."

"Uncle...Dub?" Frisk replied curiously.

"The old royal scientist, W. D. Gaster, his full name was Wingdings Gaster, but, he preferred to go by his initials," Asriel explained, "but, he and my dad had been friends for, like, ever and Dad gave him the nickname "Dub", referring to the "W" of course."

"Did you see him often?" the Human boy wondered.

The goat boy nodded.

"He lived in the castle," he said, clearing his throat, "I didn't always understand what he was talking about, but, he and Daddy spent a lot of time together and sometimes I got to go to the lab, but, only when Uncle wasn't working. If he and Dad were off doing grown up things, I would spend time with Sans and Papyrus, I always had fun with them."

Just then, they heard a soft sigh come from Toriel, who was just starting to wake up; the goat woman's stirring caused both skeleton brothers to awake as well.

"Oh my," she yawned, "what time is it?"

"Probably too early." Sans sighed.

"It's a little after 6:30 a.m.." Papyrus affirmed.

"Yep," Sans said, "too early."

Their speaking roused Doggo and Undyne out of sleep as well, the black and white-furred dog lifting his head curiously.

"Huh?" Undyne mumbled, opening her uncovered eye, "What's happening? Morning already?"

She pulled her wild, red hair out of her face, quickly slipping her headband on to keep it in place, her movements waking Dogaressa beneath the table. Napstablook then woke up as well.

"Hey, Maddy," the ghost said, trying to wake his cousin, "Maddy, it's morning."

The orange dummy woke up.

"Eh, wah?" Maddy muttered, "What're we doin'?"

"Children," Toriel asked, "how long have you two been up?"

"Not too long," Frisk answered, "barely ten minutes...if that."

"Is everything okay?" the goat woman wondered.

"Yeah, just, I woke up, but, there was no clock in your room," the Human boy said, "and I wanted to see what time it was."

"What about you, Asriel, dearest," Toriel inquired, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," the goat boy replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice, as his mother rubbed his face, "I woke up because I was done sleeping."

* * *

As soon as everyone was up and around, the group gathered around the dining table to discuss the next course of action.

"So, we're serious about this rescue mission," Papyrus voiced, "right? We're still going to get people out of the castle in an attempt to distract Chara?"

"And while Chara is distracted," Undyne affirmed, "Sans will join Alphys in the lab and help her with that Soul Extractor."

"What happens after that?" Asriel wondered.

"We'll discuss that further after we get this part done." Sans said.

"Right," Papyrus pressed, "and everyone remembers who we're going to spring?"

"Dad and Muffet." Sans affirmed.

"My Dogamy." Dogaressa said.

"My comrades." Doggo stated.

"Our cousin." Maddy said firmly.

"And my daddy!" Asriel said gladly, coughing afterwards.

Papyrus thought about it.

"Yeah, about that," he expressed, "Mettaton and Asgore are probably going to be the hardest ones to get out, how are going to go about that?"

"Like I said," Sans said, "I'll go in ahead of time and talk to Alphys about un-brainwashing the guards that were put under the machine, it'll have to be done before we launch our rescue attempt."

"You really think you can come up with a way she can undo the brainwashing without getting caught by Chara?" Undyne wondered.

"I already have an idea in store," the short skeleton replied, "let's just hope that some of our friends are decent enough actors until we can get them out of there."

He slid out of his chair.

"I think I'll get on it now," Sans said, "we can't afford to waste any time on this."

"You know the drill," Papyrus asserted, "be careful."

His brother responded with a salute before teleporting away.

"Hope he knows what he's doing." Undyne said.

"He usually does." Papyrus assured her.

* * *

After getting to castle and finding Alphys alone in the lab, Sans let himself in and explained the plan to her, needless to say, she was quite taken aback by what she heard.

"You want me to undo the brainwashing?" the lizard scientist voiced tensely, "Sans, I don't know, that's quite a risk, I don't know how I'd get away with that."

"Alphys, it's simple," Sans instructed, "summon the guards, one at a time to be safe, that were put under the "Inculcater" to the lab, tell them it's Chara's orders, maybe say it's for an upgrade or something, put them back under the machine and throw it in reverse."

"But, won't Chara be able to see that they're no longer under his control?" Alphys wondered.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to advise them to fake it," the short skeleton attested, "but, it won't have to be for long, as soon as the guards are un-brainwashed, we'll move on to rescue part, when Chara sees that Monsters have escaped the castle, hopefully he'll send the guards out, then, with Chara distracted, I'll come back here and I'll help you work on the Soul Extractor."

"What if Chara _doesn't_ decide to send the guards after the escapees?" the lizard woman questioned.

"Then, for a Plan B, we'll have the guards distract Chara," Sans said, "create a diversion maybe, then, we'll quickly round up the needed supplies, take the Soul Extractor and you out of this castle, and go back to my house to work on it."

"Uh...not that I doubt you or anything," Alphys replied, "but, that Plan B sounds like it would make a pretty good Plan A."

"I know," Sans responded, "but, we're pretty set on the rescue mission."

Alphys looked on uncertainly.

"You have a choice in the matter," the short skeleton assured her, "if you're really not up for it, you don't have to go along with the plan, we'll think of something else."

The lizard woman thought about it.

"No, that won't be necessary," she said firmly, "I...I'm in, let's do it!"

"You're sure?" Sans responded.

"yes, I'm sure," she expressed intently, "every day I'm scared, scared of what will happen if I don't do what Chara says, I'm sick of it, I'm tired of obeying his every demand for the sake of getting fed my measly scraps, of doing this sick, ungodly process, on these poor Monsters, I'm done with it."

Sans nodded proudly.

"Sans, tell the others that this game plan is on," Alphys avowed, "later today, I'll start calling guards to the lab and reverse the inculcation, in the meantime, you guys get ready."

"Thatta girl." the short skeleton said.

The two then gamely locked hands in affirmation, dead set on their finalized plan.

* * *

I know this is a lot shorter than the previous chapters so far, but, honestly, I felt really good about ending it here.

Next up, rescues ensue as the Resister's spring into action, we will see how far they can get before Chara catches on.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrantale

Chapter 5.

And now, back to the revolt.

The AU continues as Alphys goes to work with her assignment, the first step in the Resister's rescue plan.

* * *

It was early in the evening as Alphys quietly made her way through the castle, narrowly avoiding contact with guards every step of the way. After speaking with Sans earlier and getting their plan together, Alphys wasted no time going to work.

As soon as Chara left her alone, the lizard scientist quickly and carefully started heading for the roof of the tower; her objective was to lure the brainwashed guards to her lab and reverse the Inculcating process, thus freeing them from Chara's control, and she knew just who she wanted to start with.

As she lifted the trap door that led to the roof, she looked around to see who was there and, to her relief, the very person she was looking for was standing at the edge of the roof. He was a high-tech, humanoid robot with black and purple, reinforced armor, over a gray build, and, due to various upgrades he was forced to undergo, was quite intimidating in appearance. His eyes that glowed a piercing red were gazing down over the side of the castle.

Trying her best to keep herself together, Alphys quietly climbed up through the trap door and carefully closed it behind her; it was so dark and still up on the roof, the only sound she heard was that of the robot's gears as he turned his head left and right, scanning the area below, while the rest of his body remained motionless.

Cautiously approaching the mechanical being from behind, Alphys reached out to him.

"M-Mettaton?" she spoke meekly.

Upon hearing her voice, the robot turned his head all the way around, again, not moving any other part of his body, and looked down at the lizard woman. Alphys flinched as his eyes focused on her.

"State your business...Alphys." Mettaton said, his voice distorted and gravelly.

"Oh, hey," Alphys voiced, trying to remain composed, "I was hoping I'd find you up here, I kinda need you to come to my lab for a bit."

The robot turned the rest of his body around.

"For what purpose?" he questioned.

"Well, you see, King Chara has ordered me to summon all of the guards who went through the "process" to the lab and put you guys back under the machine," Alphys said informally, "something about giving you guys an upgrade."

The robot stood silent and motionless for several seconds.

"What kind of upgrade?" he asked.

Alphys thought quickly.

"Um, he..." she responded tensely, "he doesn't think you guys go fast enough and he wants me to fix that."

Mettaton's body made an whirring noise, indicating that he was processing what he was just told.

"Strange..." the robot voiced, "did we not just recently undergo a similar upgrade?"

"Well, the king demands another one," Alphys asserted, "and he said that anyone who refuses the upgrade is going straight to the grinder!"

She stared fervently at Mettaton as she waited for the robot's response.

"Well, in that case," the mechanical being said, "we best not waste any time."

Alphys sighed with relief as the robot did not question her any further; she quickly led Mettaton down from the roof and ushered him to her lab, once again, avoiding contact with anyone they passed.

Once they got to the lab, after bolting the door to avoid anyone surprising them, Alphys quickly got the robot situated on the table beneath the machine that resembled a black and gray, upside-down obelisk hanging down from the ceiling.

"All righty," the lizard woman voiced, "now, just lie perfectly still as I get this done.

"And you're certain that with this upgrade I will be satisfactory for Lord Chara?" Mettaton inquired.

"I promise," Alphys attested, "once I do this, you will be as you were always meant to be."

With that, she furiously shoved the lever upward, throwing the machine in reverse; as the device proceeded to undo its process, sapping the influence of Chara from the Mettaton's body, the robot convulsed violently, the sound of gears grinding and metallic screeching emanating from his artificial frame. It was a similar reaction that everyone had when they were first put under the machine.

Alphys watched, feeling a mixture of anxiety and eagerness, worried about the affect the process would have on the robot and hoping for the best at the same time.

As soon as it was all over, the mechanical man's entire body seemed to go limp and he laid there motionless for almost half a minute.

"M-Mettaton?" Alphys voiced anxiously, "Mettaton, can you hear me? Please, wake up! Please, _please_ wake up!"

Finally, the robot shifted and looked at her, his eyes having gone from the sinister red of Chara's influence to their normal state.

"Allllphys?" he spoke, his voice sounding like it's old self, albeit still rather warbled, like radio interference, "What's happennnning?"

"Oh, good, you're awake," the lizard woman responded, "h-how do you feel?"

Mettaton forced himself upward into a sitting position and looked down at his body in horror.

"Ohhhhh my God," he uttered dismally, "my body...my poor, glammmmorous body...ruined..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Alphys consoled him, "Chara made me do it, but, don't worry, as soon as we're done here and we get a chance, I'll change your body back to how it's supposed to be."

Mettaton looked around.

"That's right," he mused, "Charrrrrra made me...Alphys...what are you up to right nnnnow?"

"Hold on," the lizard scientist replied, "let me fix that voice glitch first, then I'll explain."

She quickly grabbed a screwdriver, opened the robot's chest cavity, and carefully adjusted the mechanism that affected his voice.

"Okay, now speak." Alphys instructed.

"What...what..." Mettaton voiced experimentally, "...what's going on here? Why am I no longer under Chara's power?"

"I put you back under the machine and threw it in reverse," the lizard woman explained, "I was pretty worried there for a moment, that it either wouldn't work or that it would hurt you in some way, but, it looks like it worked perfectly."

Mettaton looked on, baffled.

"Gee, Alphys, you know I'm glad to be free of that little savage's hold," he expressed, "but, God, you know what he'll do to you if he finds out that you-"

"I know, but, don't worry about that right now," Alphys replied, "this is all part of the plan."

The mechanical man looked at her curiously.

"Okay, it's like this." the lizard woman sighed.

She quickly whispered the Resister's plan to the robot, who looked on in shock.

"That plan is absurd," Mettaton asseverated, "you guys riding solely on the hope that Chara will actually take it so seriously that he'll leave the castle unguarded?"

"Not solely on that possibility," Alphys affirmed, "we have a plan B, should that fail."

The robotic man looked at her dubiously.

"Well, the plan's already in motion," the lizard woman said, "I have to keep going, if you would, please, help me get more guards to lab so I can undo the brainwashing."

"Well, I'm still on the fence about this plan of yours," Mettaton sighed, "I guess it's better to die trying than not try at all."

"Okay," Alphys responded, "can we not bring up death until it actually happens."

* * *

After outfitting Mettaton with a special pair of "robot contacts" to make his eyes still look red, to avoid arousing suspicion if they ran into Chara, Alphys and Mettaton left the lab and went about hunting down the brainwashed guards.

"Do you know where Dogamy is?" Alphys asked Mettaton.

"He and the other Canine guards are usually guarding the kitchen." the robot answered.

They casually made their way to the kitchen, where Canine guards Greater dog and Dogamy were standing over Muffet as she stocked the pantry and the guard Lesser Dog was using his extremely long neck to keep an eye on Burgerpants, who was cleaning the dishes and Monster kid, who was putting the clean dishes away.

Mettaton approached the two dogs watching over Muffet and quietly told them that they had to report to lab for a mandatory upgrade at the king's request. Alphys did the same with Lesser Dog and, as expected, the Canine's were quick to comply.

As Mettaton led the Canine guards out of the kitchen, the kitchen working Monsters all looked on curiously; Alphys looked at the confused Monsters and, without saying a word, put her index finger to her lips and winked.

She then followed the guards back to her lab, though, once there, it occurred to them that they had multiple guards in the lab, which also meant, witnesses.

"Um...how do we do this?" Mettaton quietly asked Alphys.

"Well, I'll put one under," the lizard scientist voiced, "in the meantime, you try and keep the other guards distracted."

"Okay, let's get started," Alphys said aloud, "Dogamy, you can go first."

She led the Canine guard over to the machine and strapped him to the table beneath it, as she went for the switch, Mettaton quickly stretched his arms up and knocked the other two dogs' helmets off. Then, when the Canine's looked at him, the mechanical man then began to pet them on their heads and they reacted as expected. The guard dogs' tails immediately began to wag as they panted excitedly.

"Ah, yes," Mettaton said playfully, trying to hold their attention, "you may be brainwashed guardsmen, but, you're still dogs."

Alphys repeatedly looked nervously between the machine and the waiting guards, hoping that they would not notice that the machine was running in reverse. She prayed that Dogamy's frantic whimpering, as he struggled in pain, would not alert Greater Dog or Lesser dog.

At last, after three grueling minutes, the process was done and Dogamy was free; the male white-furred dog sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Sssshhhh," Alphys said quietly, before the cowlick-sporting dog could speak, "don't say a word, just, go wait in the corner while I work on the other two."

Dogamy nodded and did as she said.

Alphys quickly approached the other guards.

"Okay, how about you next, Greater Dog." she offered.

Greater Dog followed her eagerly as she beckoned him toward the machine, then, while it was a bit hard, due to Greater Dogs great size, the lizard woman strapped him to the table beneath the Inculcater and threw the machine in reverse again. In the meantime, Mettaton continued to try and entertain Lesser Dog, while Dogamy stood in the corner, anxiously watching the scene.

Once Greater Dog was finished, Alphys sent him over to the corner with Dogamy while she quickly put Lesser Dog under. A few minutes later, when the process was finally done, Alphys and Mettaton explained the situation to the three Canine guards and instructed them to keep going about their business as if nothing had changed and to await further instructions. After the promise of many treats for their success, the guard dogs quickly complied and were sent on their way.

For the rest of the day, somehow slipping right under Chara's radar, Alphys and the un-brainwashed guards continued the process of luring guards to the lab and freeing them from Chara's mind control.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the rundown house of Sans and Papyrus at the edge of Snowdin, Sans was in his room, looking over a piece of paper he had sketched the Resister's plan on, when his cellphone started buzzing.

He quickly checked his phone and found a new text from Alphys, which read:

"Things r going gud, almost done w th guards."

Feeling a rush of excitement, Sans sent a reply:

"Knew U could do it, keep it up champ, but don't careless."

After sending the text, he quickly got one response:

"Thanx, got it."

With that, he set his phone down, slipped his hand under his filthy, worn-down pillow, and pulled out a zip-lock bag, which contained an old picture of him, Papyrus, and their father, Dr. Gaster. Even though they had yet to start their prisoner rescue at the castle, Sans still relished the thought that his dad would be with him and his brother again.

He then realized that he should tell the rest of the Resister's of Alphys' progress, he put the picture away and picked his cellphone up again, the first person he texted was Toriel.

* * *

In the ruins, Toriel put Asriel to bed, it was the first time in a long time that the goat boy did not fight going to sleep; it seemed that the hope that he would finally get to see his dad again left him too tranquil to argue. He also seemed to have more energy than he had in a long time, which left Toriel cautiously optimistic.

As should stood at her son's bedside, she suddenly felt her cellphone vibrate, taking it out, she found a new text from Sans, which read:

"Alphys is almost done w the guards, won't be long now, Tori."

The news made her feel even more hopeful.

She sent Sans a text back: "That is wonderful news, how about we get everyone to meet back at the ruins to discuss where we will start with our rescue?"

A moment later, the skeleton replied: "On it".

Toriel quickly pulled up Undyne's name in her contacts and passed the news onto her, then, the goat woman put her phone back in her pocket and tenderly pet her son's warm head.

* * *

Out in Waterfall, Undyne was sitting up on a high ledge, staring down at the area below, distraught by the sight around her, so many poorly and emaciated Monster. It did not help that she noticed new piles of dust that she knew were not there preciously.

Just then, her phone buzzed and she immediately checked it, finding the new text from Toriel:

"It seems that Alphys is making progress with the guards, we are getting everyone together back at the ruins to discuss further plans."

Undyne nodded and responded:

"I'm on my way."

With that, she put her phone away, got to her feet, and quickly ran back toward the direct of the ruins.

* * *

Back at the castle, after a few tense, stressful hours, Alphys and Mettaton had successfully freed every guard in the castle of Chara's mind control.

"Wow," Alphys said, feeling thrilled, "I can't believe we managed to do that, but, I doubt I coulda done it without your help, Mettaton."

"Yes, well, while I still feel this prison break idea is incredibly iffy," the mechanical man replied, "I guess it's better than forever trucking on as we have been."

Alphys nodded.

"Though, something has been bothering me since we started this," Mettaton voiced, "we got this all done without incident, without even seeing Chara. What is he up to?"

"I'm not sure," Alphys said, "but, surely if he knew something was going on, we would've been caught."

"I guess." the robot responded.

Alphys then pulled out her phone and sent another text to Sans' phone.

"So, whose all being sprung?" Mettaton wondered.

"Well," Alphys informed him, "the first intended prisoners to be rescued are Muffet, Dr. Gaster, the Canine Guards, Asgore, and you of course."

"Me, really?" the robotic man replied, surprised.

"Of course," the lizard woman told him, "your cousins insisted on that, it's one of the reasons why I put you under first."

The robot thought about it.

"Are...are you getting out, too?" he asked.

"Huh?" Alphys responded curiously.

"Are you going to be getting out with us?" Mettaton pressed.

"Oh...well, maybe," the lizard woman voiced, "our plan was that while Chara and the guards were scrambling to find the escapees, Sans and I would take the opportunity to work on the Soul Extractor."

The mechanical man seemed to be put off by what she was saying.

"So...you plan on staying behind..." he responded, "all by yourself?"

"Well, all the stuff we need to work on the device is here," Alphys explained, "though, we decided that if something goes wrong, we'll just take what equipment we can and run, work on the device somewhere else."

Mettaton looked at her dubiously.

"How...was that not...your initial plan!?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

"Well, we didn't wanna pass up the opportunity to get people out," Alphys expressed, "there's so many people here who have family members out there, wanting to see them again, these first few are just the beginning, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to get away with-"

"Alphys, let me make one thing perfect, absolutely, undeniably clear," Mettaton avowed, "if _you_ do not leave this castle with us, I _will not_ leave this castle, you can't stay behind."

"Look, Mettaton, I'll still be able to work on your body," Alphys replied, "we'll just have to-"

"That's not what this is about," Mettaton asserted, "I don't want you to stay behind because I can't stand the thought of leaving you here alone!"

The lizard woman was stunned silent.

"I mean it, Alphys," the robot affirmed, "if you stay here, I'll stay here, end of story."

"All right, all right," Alphys said, "we'll figure that out when the time comes, in the meantime, I have to let the others know that we're ready."

* * *

In the ruins, the Resister's were gathered once more, all sitting at the dining table, when Sans got the final text:

"Mettaton and I have taken care of all of the guards, we're ready whenever you are."

With a surge of joy, Sans snapped his cellphone shut.

"We're on." the short skeleton stated.

At that, Doggo held up his knives and placed them on the dining table, Dogaressa did the same with an axe, Undyne made an energy sphere and put it on the table, along with a hacksaw, and, finally, Papyrus placed both a bone and a pair of bolt cutters on the table.

"Nice." Sans said blissfully.

"Hey, what about me?" Frisk voiced, "What am I gonna do? Please, don't say I have to stay here."

Just then, Undyne picked him up from his chair.

"Nah, we wouldn't do you like that," Undyne affirmed, "we got bigger plans for you."

"Really?" the Human boy responded eagerly.

"Muster your fighting spirit, Kiddo," Sans told the human boy, "because, it's time you learned to grapple."

Frisk looked confused.

"By which I mean FIGHT." Sans said.

"Yay, finally!" the Human child uttered happily.

"We're not really gonna let Frisk go into battle are we?" Toriel inquired worriedly.

"Of course we don't intend to," Sans replied, "but, hiding isn't gonna suffice forever, we don't know what's gonna happen, it's best that we have him prepared for anything, right?"

"I guess that makes sense." the goat woman sighed.

Frisk shifted excitedly in Undyne's arms.

"I wanna start now!" Frisk affirmed.

"To the corridors!" Undyne cried.

"Ssshhhh!" Toriel hissed, "Asriel is sleeping!"

"Right, sorry," Undyne responded quietly, "to the corridors!"

* * *

All righty, I almost forgot about the teaching Frisk to fight part, but, luckily, I remembered, just in time to fit it in.

Plus, I finally got to bring Mettaton in, thank God.

Also, I am starting to get into doing fanart for this AU, but, some of these characters are gonna be hard to draw, but, eventually, I will try to get (More) Tyrantale art up on my DA account.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyrantale

Chapter 6.

In this chapter, Frisk will learn the ways of combat and rescues will ensue, let's see how far they can go before Chara strikes.

And now, back to the revolt.

* * *

Frisk was taken out to the ruins' entry point, near the area where he had landed upon falling from the mountain, to begin his fighting lessons.

"Frisk, the first you gotta know about going into combat," Undyne voiced, "is that everybody, _everybody_ , is born with natural fighting instincts, whether you tap into them and utilize them is totally up to you."

"Is that true?" the Human boy responded, looking to the other Monsters with him.

"As far as we figure." Sans stated.

Undyne helped Frisk position himself at one end of the room, while Maddy stood at the other end.

"Here, Frisk," Papyrus said, handing the Human child a two foot long bone, "you can't go into battle without a weapon."

The Human boy waved the bone around tentatively.

"All right, kid," Maddy called, letting his cloak drop to the ground, "now, try and strike me, as hard as you can!"

"Really?" Frisk replied, "I won't hurt you, will I?"

"Are you kidding?" the orange mannequin responded, "This body was made for taking beatings, now let's go, come at me with all you got!"

Frisk gripped the bone he was given tightly, thinking about how he had never actually been in a fight before, though he really wanted to get good if he was going to help his new friends. So, he started running towards the Mad Dummy, raising his bone as he did, and as he ran, his mind was flooded with thoughts.

" _I'm not a fighter_ ," he thought, " _but, I will have to be, I'm not strong, but I have to become so, I'm so little, but, if I'm going to help, I have to try, I will be strong_!"

Just as he realized it was happening, he brought the bone down on Maddy, who was knocked several feet back, but, just barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Sweet Jesus!" Maddy uttered, his eyes spinning.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked tensely.

"Of course I am," the orange mannequin responded, "but, wow, nice shot kid."

Frisk smiled happily.

"That was amazing for his first try." Papyrus quietly said to Sans.

"Of course it was," Sans replied, "after all, the kid is _Determined_."

They looked again as they heard Frisk grunting as he banged his weapon against the wall repeatedly, definitely psyched for battle.

* * *

Sometime later, back in the castle, while Mettaton was talking to the other prisoners, Alphys was talking to Sans on the phone.

"So, how are things looking from your end?" Alphys asked, "You still think we'll be able to do this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think we could." Sans replied.

"How is the human doing?" the lizard woman wondered quietly.

"Better than we expected," Sans affirmed, watching Frisk knock Maddy around, "I guess we shouldn't be too surprised if he really was surviving by himself on the surface."

"You think he stands a chance against Chara?" Alphys inquired.

"He's definitely eager to try," the short skeleton responded, "he's certainly not afraid, he just...really wants to help."

"I guess that counts for something," the lizard scientist said, "just make sure he's prepared, everything is riding on this."

"I know." Sans stated.

"Seriously, I don't think I need to stress this any further," Alphy voiced, "this is probably the last chance we've got at freedom, from Chara and the underground, if we fail here, forget about freedom, the world as everyone, down here and up there, know it will come to an end. Chara is a child, but, he's not a joke."

"You're right, he's not a joke," Sans attested, "he's an evil, vicious, savage child, but, he is still, definitively, a _child_. Brutality aside, the mindset of a child is still in there, if we don't cause his downfall, he'll do it to himself."

Silence, as Alphys mulled it over.

"I know where you're coming from," Alphys said, "but, I certainly hope you have an escape plan to fall back on if something goes wrong."

"Of course I thought of that," the short skeleton scoffed, "I always have an escape plan when it comes to palace break-ins."

"Do you have an escape plan that applies to everyone else?" the lizard woman pressed.

"...I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone," Sans affirmed, "you know that."

Alphys sighed in response to the skeleton's unwavering credence.

"Well, if you're sure you're ready," she said, "then, let's get to it, Chara has been quiet for a while and it's kinda freaking us out."

"Right," Sans replied, "if you're ready, I'll rally the troops, you do the same on your end, and I'll tell you when we're on our way."

"Got it," Alphys responded, "good luck and be careful."

They then ended their phone call and Alphys called for Mettaton.

"What did Sans say?" Mettaton questioned, "Are they ready?"

"It sounds like it," Alphys affirmed, "he said we should get everyone ready and he'll tell me when they're coming."

Mettaton nodded in response and left the lab.

"Ooh, boy," she said anxiously to herself, "we're really doing this, this is really happening, we're defying Chara to the tenth degree, God give us strength...please, let this work."

* * *

Chara was outside the castle, standing in front of the barrier, tapping it with fixation; he never told anyone, but, he could feel that it would come down very soon.

"Soon," the corrupt child mumbled, "it will come down."

He pressed his hands and face against the translucent wall, eyeing the dark horizon that had been tantalizing the Monsters for centuries.

"And then," Chara sighed, "the surface will be mine as well, everything will be mine."

* * *

After nearly an hour of smacking the orange mannequin around, Frisk was taking a break from training, Toriel gently removing dirt from his face, while Napstablook put Maddy's stuffing back in place.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Frisk asked the mad dummy.

"Kid, I assure you, I've been thrown around much harder than that," Maddy replied, "it's all part of the job."

Toriel finished cleaning Frisk up.

"There you go, My child," the goat woman voiced, "all better, though, I'm still surprised that you got so dirty, yet, sustained hardly any scratches."

They were approached by Sans.

"That's probably thanks to all that Determination." he said.

"You keep saying that," Frisk responded, "Determination, am I supposed to know what that is?"

"It's a special power that exists in souls," Toriel affirmed, "however, it seems to be more prominent in Human Souls."

"A special power." the human boy mused.

"Frisk, let me ask you something," Sans voiced, "when you fell off the Mountain, what was going through your mind?"

Frisk thought about it.

"Well, at first, I thought I was going to die," he explained, "but, then I decided that I didn't _want_ to die and that I wasn't going to die, I wasn't going to die, and just like that, I landed. I didn't know what to expect or what was around me, so, I just laid there until Asriel found me, I was surprised, because, I hurt way less than I thought should."

"And you know why you weren't badly hurt?" Toriel asked.

"Because of the flowers?" Frisk replied.

"Well, that was part of it," the goat woman attested, "but, more so, it was because you were filled with Determination, the Determination to survive, that's why you came out of it as good as you did. That's also Chara wants another Human Soul, it's the Determination that makes your soul so powerful."

"Determination." the human child mumbled, patting his chest curiously.

"So, you get why we're training you like this, right?" Undyne offered, "Because we're sure that if you're filled with enough Determination, you can stand against Chara."

Frisk looked at himself, then at the Monsters around him, then at himself again.

"I will be Determined," the human boy asserted, "I _am_ Determined, let's go get your friends."

* * *

There's the new chapter.

I have a confession to make, the reason why Chara was so quiet in the previous chapter was due to an oversight I made, I got so caught up in the Monster shenanigans that I completely forgot to include Chara. That's why I added that scene of Chara hanging around the barrier, to show why he does not seem to be noticing what is going on, to show that "mind of child" thing that Sans and Alphys were talking about. Yes, Chara is ultra-powerful, but, he still has the mindset of a child, so caught up on the idea that Monsters are afraid of him that he does not consider the possibility that they would plot anything in his absence.

So that is why that scene may feel a bit awkward, it is basically filler and an attempt to add a tad bit more to "King Chara's" character.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrantale

Chapter 7.

Now, back to the revolt.

Let the rescue mission begin.

* * *

Alphys looked around cautiously, looking in every room she passed as she slipped through the palace halls, eventually crossing paths with Mettaton once more.

"Any sign of Chara?" Alphys asked.

"Not up here," Mettaton answered, "last I heard, he went into the basement."

"So, he's close," the scientist said, "which means, be better get this done fast."

"So, remind me what the goal here is." the robot requested.

"We get as many prisoners out that we can," Alphys explained, "then, while Chara is distracted, Sans and I will work on the Soul Extractor."

She then took out her cellphone and sent Sans a text:

"All clear"

Outside the castle, in the final hall of the Core, the Resisters were waiting, and, as soon as Sans saw the text, he looked at the others and gestured to the door leading inside the castle. Sans teleported himself inside, while the rest ran through the door.

* * *

Muffet had her ear pressed against the floor, listening curiously to the commotion on the floors beneath her.

"Excuse me, Miss," she suddenly heard, "I believe this is where you get off."

Raising her head, the spider woman found her skeleton lover standing before her, smiling proudly, and without a second thought, she stood up and promptly pulled him into her six arms.

"I'm taking you out of here," Sans said, hugging her tightly, "just like I promised I would."

"Chara will notice." Muffet stated.

"All part of the plan." the short skeleton affirmed.

He then teleported himself and his spider lady out of the castle and back to the outside of the Core.

"Okay, we still have several other prisoners to get out," Sans explained, "after which, my teammates will regroup back here, by then, Toriel should be here, she'll take you guys back to the ruins."

"But, then what are you going to do?" Muffet wondered.

"While Chara is distracted by the absence of his servants, Alphys and I will be hard at work on the Soul Extractor," Sans said, "if we can't get it done, I at least want to get it far enough along so she can get it done herself."

"Well, if you've thought it all through," the spider woman voiced, "then I can't say that I doubt you."

Sans nodded and turned back towards the castle, only to have Muffet hug him from behind.

"I love you." she said tensely, her face buried in the skeleton's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sans replied softly, "I love you, too."

After holding on for almost half a minute, Muffet finally pulled away, allowing Sans to teleport back into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dogaressa and Doggo reunited with their fellow canine companions, Dogaressa and Dogamy locked in a loving nose nuzzle, while Doggo was happily squished between his pals, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog.

While the canine unit was making their way out of the castle, Undyne and Papyrus were escorting other prisoners to the roof, where they carefully helped them down to the ground, using their respective abilities.

"You guys remember where to go, right?" Undyne asked Monster Kid.

The armless Monster child nodded, before the fish woman sent him down with the others.

"So far so good." Undyne sighed.

"Maybe a little too good?" Papyrus inquired, "Really, how has Chara not heard or seen any of this?"

"Alphys said he's been acting strange," the fish woman said, "apparently he's been hanging around out by the barrier, down in the basement, just all over the place. Nobody really knows what's going on. But, it doesn't matter, regardless of what that little heathen is doing, all that matters is that we get as many people out of here as possible."

Papyrus nodded.

"Wait a minute," the tall skeleton voiced, "if Chara's hanging around the basement, how are we going to spring Asgore?"

Undyne was silent for a moment.

"I think we can figure something out." she affirmed.

"Well, you better think of something quick," Papyrus said, "the ice we're on right now couldn't be any thinner."

"All right all right," Undyne responded, "let me talk to Alphys."

* * *

Meanwhile, without the prisoners knowing, Chara had taken a small group of young Monsters down to the basement/dungeon, where he proceeded to absorb their Souls. While he was still waiting for one last Human Soul, his desire for more power had grown so strong that he could not take it anymore, he _needed_ more Souls, Human or not, at the very least, to satiate his raging megalomania for the time being.

Chara left the lifeless bodies of the drained Monsters in the corner of the room, having no more use for them; the evil child then turned towards the one prisoner he could not afford to drain. Same as every other day, Asgore was slumped against the wall, a vacant look of nothingness in his eyes.

"Did you see, Asgore?" Chara questioned casually, "Did you see what I just did?"

The former king did not say anything, the shift of his eyes was all Chara needed.

"Yeah, no way you could've missed that," the demonic boy said, "if you thought that was something, just wait until you see what it looks like when I get that last Human Soul."

It was then that Chara heard the first verbal response from his favorite prisoner in a long time, though it was so weak he could not quite make it out.

"What's that you said, _Daddy_?" Chara pressed, "Speak up!"

It took all of his effort, but, Asgore managed to turn his weary head towards Chara and, with a just a little more, despite great pain in doing so, he managed to speak aloud.

"W-Why?" the goat man wheezed, "Why...are you...doing this?"

"Ugh, again, Asgore?" Chara groaned, "We've been over this and you know I tire of repeating myself."

"Why...are you...still taking...Monster's Souls..." Asgore questioned weakly, "if you're...aiming for...a Human's?"

The tyrannical half-pint tilted his head as he listened to the disgraced king speak.

"By now..." Asgore continued spiritlessly, "you must have...more than enough power...to destroy...the barrier...why...why do you still insist on taking one last Human Soul?"

Chara nodded as he took in all of his prisoner's words.

"Why?" the unholy child expressed, "Well, it's simple really...because I can, because I want too, it's the same reason as to why I ever started this whole thing, because I _want_ to do it and I _like_ doing it. I have tasted power and I want more, whatever I desire, I will take it by any means and my being demands more power. That barrier comes down when _I_ decide, if there's one thing they teach us on the surface is that freedom is a privilege and if you want it you have to earn it."

Asgore listened warily as Chara spoke.

"You also have to _deserve_ your freedom," the evil boy went on, "and, honestly, I'm not quite sure yet if Monsters truly deserve freedom, I mean, come on, if one Human child can single-handedly usurp the throne of Monsterkind, how much do you really deserve, how much are you really worth? That barrier may come down, but, in the end, _I_ am the one who decides just how free you all are, also, I'll tell you right now, that seventh Human Soul, will not be the last. Once I get to the surface with all this power, mankind will be at my mercy...those inferior creatures, thank God I am no longer one of them."

Just then, there was banging up above.

"King Chara, King Chara," came the muffled voice of a castle guard, "your highness, you'd better come up here, there's a problem that needs to be handled immediately."

"Agh, what now?" the child tyrant growled, "It had better be something important."

He headed for the stairway leading to the upper floor, but, not before looking back at the ex-king, addressing him one last time.

"Don't worry, _Papa_ ," Chara voiced snidely, "I have everything under control, I'll fill you in on further details at a later date."

With that, he went back upstairs, leaving the goat-man as he always did, alone with his thoughts, which was torture enough without the ungodly child's constant abuse. Same as always, all he could think about was how much he wished he could fix everything, how he wished that he could muster enough strength to break free of his irons, challenge Chara to a rematch, and take back everything that was rightfully his. Sadly, try as he much, he was simply to frail to barely speak above a whisper, all he really could do was sit and hope that his wife and son were safe, that somebody outside was doing something to make things right.

* * *

I thought it would be fun to end on Asgore and Chara, as I felt it was time for more Asgore focus. Perhaps Gaster will get focus again next time, though, I cannot guarantee it right now.

As weird of a place as it is to end here, I feel like too much time has passed since I uploaded a new chapter and I have other pieces I need to work on. Though, I feel like now that this chapter is done, the next one should be a lot easier to write...hopefully.

Anyway, more Tyrantale to come eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrantale

Chapter 8.

Now, back to the revolt.

* * *

" _ **ESCAPED**!?_ " Chara questioned furiously, " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRISONERS ESCAPED!?_ "

The servant who had broken the news to Chara about the prison break flinched as the young tyrant's aura surged intensely.

"W-We just found out-" the rabbit woman tried to say.

"It's. Not. Possible!" Chara growled, shoving the rabbit against the wall.

The demonic child then teleported himself to various other rooms in the castle, searching for signs of prisoners or their escape routes. When he found nothing, Chara seethed with rage and inhaled deeply.

"METTATOOOOOOONNNNN!" the savage boy screamed lividly.

Hearing his name, Mettaton quickly made his way to the tiny tyrant, trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you need your highness?" the robot responded stiffly, feigning his brainwashed state.

"Mettaton, tell me," Chara questioned, "where were you all day?"

"My post, the roof, same as everyday," the robotic man answered, "just like you ordered."

Chara inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Well, did you happen to see or hear anything?" he asked irately, "Did anyone come up here? Maybe somebody from _outside_? Like a _Resister_?"

"Negative, Sire," Mettaton responded, "the roof went quiet and undisturbed all day."

"So then how the hell did so many prisoners escape my castle?" the small tyrant growled.

Mettaton did not respond.

"Whatever," Chara huffed, "rally the guards, we're gonna find them and make them pay for defying their king!"

"Yes, Your Highn-" Mettaton started to reply.

"But, first," the king interjected, "I'm setting up the Palace Exterior Blockade."

What he said caught the robot off-guard, but, Mettaton was good not to react to strongly.

"Palace Exterior Blockade?" Mettaton responded curiously.

"Yes, it's a precaution that came with the recent castle renovations," Chara told him, "as long as it's activated, no Monster will be able to get in or out."

The small tyrant then held up a small black square with a green light in the center of it.

"This sensor indicates whether the blockade is on or off," he explained, "when it's on, the light is green, when it's off, the light is red."

Mettaton stared at the device in Chara's hand.

"I'm taking this with me," the wrongful king attested, "and if while I'm gone the light suddenly goes from green to red, by God, I'll be back here faster than anyone can say 'Soul'!"

Mettaton did not respond, as he could not think of a response that would not sound suspicious.

"I know it seems extreme," Chara voiced, "but, I don't think I can afford to take any risk by this point, I mean, who knows what could be going on when I'm not around...right?" He looked intently at the robot.

"A...valid point, Sire." Mettaton stated.

Chara then assembled what guards were left.

"You know what you have to do," Chara asserted, "find anyone who swore their allegiance to me and then deserted me and bring them back, by any means necessary. Nobody disobeys King Chara and gets away unscathed."

The guards turned and walked out of the castle, however, as Mettaton tried to follow them, Chara stopped him.

"Actually, Mettaton," the demonic child said, "I thought about it and I decided that I would feel better if you stayed here."

"Me? Stay?" Mettaton responded curiously, "Why?"

"Well, someone has to stay behind and keep an eye on the remaining prisoners," Chara replied, "and who better than the most outfitted of my guards?"

"Uh...right." the robot said awkwardly.

With that, Chara left the castle with the other guards and, once outside, activated his "Palace Exterior Blockade", which was an ominous, red coating that surrounded the castle, resonating like the barrier to the surface.

"ALPHYS!" Mettaton yelled, as soon as Chara was gone.

* * *

After tracking down Alphys and Sans, Mettaton told them what Chara had done.

"Oh no," Alphys uttered, "I can't believe I forgot about the blockade!"

"Damn," Sans groaned, "I didn't think it would that easy."

Just then, his phone started going off, he answered it and heard Papyrus on the other end.

At that same time, Papyrus and Undyne were still on the roof, having found that they could no longer get back inside, Papyrus had decided to contact his brother.

"Sans, we can't get back in," Papyrus asked frantically, while Undyne furiously tugged on the trap door that led back into the castle, "what's going on?"

He quickly switched his phone to speaker, so Undyne could hear Sans.

"Ugh, turns out Chara was more prepared than we thought he would," Sans explained, "he has a barrier of his own around the castle, no Monster inside gets out and no Monster outside gets in."

"Alphys made it didn't she?" Undyne voiced, still fighting with the trap door, "Can't she just turn it off?"

"I could turn it off at any time," Alphys informed over the line, "but, if I shut it down, even for a second, Chara will notice and teleport right back here to investigate."

"Well, if no Monsters can get in or out," Papyrus inquired, "then what are we supposed to do?"

There was a long silence while everyone thought about their options.

"Keep an eye out for Chara and keep checking back in with the Ruins," Sans said intently, "I won't be going anywhere any time soon, so, we'll be working on the Soul Extractor."

"But, what about Asgore?" the younger skeleton questioned, "What about-"

"We'll figure it out," the older skeleton replied, "just...do as I say, call Toriel and tell her what's going on, who knows, maybe _she'll_ have a solution."

Papyrus sighed.

"All right," he said, "I'll call Toriel, I guess I don't have to remind you to be careful."

* * *

Back in the Ruins, Toriel was in Asriel's room, once again watching as the ailing goat child slept heavily, when she suddenly felt her phone go off. She had set it to vibrate to avoid disturbing her son's nap, should she get a call. Toriel quickly answered her phone and heard Papyrus speak on the other end.

"Toriel," Papyrus asked tensely, "how is everything there?"

"Everything is quiet here," the goat woman answered softly, "why, is something wrong?"

Papyrus explained the situation regarding the Palace Exterior Blockade.

"They cannot get out?" Toriel gasped.

"According to Chara, no Monster can get in or out," Papyrus affirmed, "if we shut it down, Chara will come right back, so...we're kinda backed into a corner at the moment."

Toriel anxiously brought her free hand up to her face.

"Um... _you_ wouldn't happen to have any ideas," the tall skeleton wondered, "would you?"

"Me?" the goat woman responded, surprised.

"Yeah," Papyrus said, "Sans thought you might."

Toriel was at a loss for words, while she provided for her fellow Resisters and helped when needed, she was not a planner, that role was normally taken by Sans and Undyne.

"I...I do not know, I really do not," the former queen voiced, "I guess, maybe if you could find a way to turn the blockade off without Chara knowing."

"But, like I said," Papyrus reiterated, "if we turn the blockade off, Chara's device will alert him."

Toriel thought about it again.

"Well...what if Chara...lost the device?" she offered, "Like, if it disappeared and then someone turned off the blockade, then how would Chara know that it was shut down?"

There was a long pause following her suggestion.

"I'll call Sans back," Papyrus said, "I think he can find a way to work with that, take care."

With that, the call ended.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sans and Alphys were hard at work on the Soul Extractor, when Sans' cellphone started going off. Seeing that it was Papyrus, he quickly answered it.

"What's the word, Bro?" the short skeleton asked.

"Hey, so I talked to Toriel," Papyrus informed him, "and she offered an interesting notion that I think you could work with."

He then told Sans about Toriel's "if Chara lost the device" proposal, hearing that, the older skeleton thought about it, and came up with an idea.

"Is Undyne busy?" Sans inquired.

"I'm still here." Undyne said, upon hearing her name.

"Do you have energy to spare?" the short skeleton queried.

"I'm listening." the fish woman responded, intrigued.

* * *

Whoo, finally, a new chapter done.

I would have gotten to this sooner, but, recently, I had to deal with some family craziness, my mom had to spend a few days in the hospital with health concerns and has to undergo some lifestyle changes, so that kind of had me distracted. But, things are fine now, for the most part, so, I should be able to get back to this fun stuff.

Anyway, the next chapter will come eventually, hopefully there will not be any more family crises or anything else that will distract me.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyrantale

Chapter 9.

Now, back to the revolt.

* * *

Sans followed Alphys to the lab, where she quickly took out the Soul Extractor.

"Okay," the lizard scientist prompted, "since nobody in here is going anywhere any time soon, we may as well work on this as quickly as possible."

"I'm ready," Sans said, putting on a pair of gloves, "let's get to work."

"I hope Undyne can get that thing away from Chara." Alphys said.

"Don't worry about her," Sans replied, "she's dealt with harder tasks."

* * *

Meanwhile, after sneaking her way from the castle, through Hotland, all the way back to Waterfall, Undyne finally caught up with Chara, who was already coming up on Snowdin's border with his reluctant guards. One of the guards did end up noticing Undyne, but, under the current circumstances, he did not say anything and pretended that he had not seen her.

"Um...Sire," one of the guards offered, "perhaps it would be a good time to check the barrier detector?"

Chara thought about it and shrugged, then took out the aforementioned device; as soon as she saw the device, Undyne quickly conjured an energy spear and, without hesitation, threw it in Chara's direction. As soon as the device was free from Chara's hand, Undyne threw herself from her hiding place, snatching the detector in a frantic role before darting back toward the trees.

"What the h-" Chara uttered, "Asgore loyalist!"

Undyne dropped to the ground as Chara fired a violent power beam in her direction, obliterating several trees, just barely missing her. She then turned herself invisible and stood up, quickly darting off as Chara continued to unleash powerful attacks in random directions.

"Don't just stand there you imbeciles!" the demonic child screamed, "Find her! Get my device back! Nobody opposes me and lives!"

The guards the took off in Undyne's direction, though, of course, they were not about to actually capture the fish woman.

"This is _my_ land," Chara muttered angrily, " _I_ am king, and I will _slaughter_ anyone who dares cross me!"

* * *

Sans and Alphys were busy in the lab, working frantically on the Soul Extractor, when Sans' cellphone went off. With on hand on the machine, Sans answered his phone with his free hand.

"Talk to me." he said.

"Sans," it was Undyne, "I got Chara's barrier detector."

"Sweet!" the short skeleton responded, "Where are you now?"

"On my way back to the ruins," Undyne affirmed, "I turned invisible and took off through the forest so Chara couldn't see which way I was going."

"Good job," Sans said, "Alphys and I are making progress on the Soul Extractor."

"78 percent complete!" Alphys announced.

"Nice," Undyne replied, "okay, I should go, I'm back at the ruins."

"And we'll start getting the remaining prisoners out of the castle," Sans said, "the lot of you better stay safe."

After that they ended their call.

"If we're doing this," the short skeleton told the lizard woman, "we gotta do it _now_!"

Alphys nodded, setting the Soul Extractor down.

"I'll go shut down the barrier," Alphys said, "you round everyone up."

* * *

Back in the ruins, Frisk was at the end of the hallway, passed Toriel and Asriel's rooms, taking practice swings with the bone Papyrus had lent to him. Even though the others thought he was already good enough to fight Chara, Frisk wanted to make extra sure. Though, he was careful not to hit anything.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't do this here." the human boy mumbled.

As he walked back through the hall, he stopped in front of Asriel's room, since he had been there, he never had gotten to get a good look inside. Since Asriel was not in there at the moment, Frisk decided to go inside and look around.

The human child was quite surprised when he opened the door, for Asriel's room looked much like a room that a typical human child on the surface would have. There was a toy box, a crate of art supplies, a dresser, a bureau, and a child-sized bed. Cutesy drawings were hung up on the wall and on the dresser was a picture frame; his interest sparked, Frisk curiously grabbed the picture frame off of Asriel's dresser to get a closer look at it. The frame contained a family photo, with Toriel standing alongside who Frisk could only assume was her husband Asgore, in front of them stood Asriel, looking much happier and healthier than he did currently, who was standing next to another child, a human boy.

Staring at the picture, Frisk was over come with so many emotions, he had no idea how to feel.

"Nice memories." he heard, turning around he found Asriel standing behind him.

"Oh, hey," Frisk voiced, "I was just...looking."

"It's okay, you're allowed to explore." Asriel said.

He looked at the picture with Frisk.

"Yeah, that's us before," the goat child explained, "back before...the bad stuff happened."

"So, this is your dad?" the human boy inquired.

Asriel nodded.

"And this is..." Frisk trailed off as he continued.

"Chara." Asriel stated.

They looked at the picture quietly for a moment.

"You all look so...happy," Frisk said, "honestly, I'm kinda jealous."

"We w _ere_ happy," Asriel expressed, "for a good while, things were great, I was so happy Chara had showed up, it was nice to finally have a friend, a sibling. But, then...then Chara..." He looked down sadly, coughing once.

Frisk continued staring intently at the picture in the frame.

"He was so...convincing," Asriel expressed, "every time he spoke, Chara sound so sincere, we truly loved him and we believed that he truly loved us, he called my parents Mom and Dad, he called me his brother, so...when that day came, when Chara turned on us...nobody could believe that it was actually happening. Chara took everything from us and if he gets to the surface...he'll take everything from the humans."

Frisk finally put the picture back on the dresser.

"All I've ever wanted was a real family," the human boy voiced, "people who truly loved me and people I truly loved back, I've never had that and to actually hear with my own ears that somebody had it and purposely threw it away _disgusts_ me! I may not have anything worth saving up on the surface, but, there's lots of people up there who haven't done anything to hurt anyone and they don't deserve to have it taken away. On my Soul, Asriel, I promise, Chara will _never_ make it to the surface!"

Asriel smiled contently.

"And when it's all over," the goat boy said, "you can live with us!"

Just then, Papyrus appeared in Asriel's doorway.

"Kids, guess what," the tall skeleton announced, "they did it, Undyne took Chara's barrier monitor away and Sans and Alphys have almost gotten all the prisoners out of the castle, we're so close now!"

Asriel looked on joyfully.

"So close." Frisk whispered eagerly.

* * *

Finally, another chapter done, sorry I cut it so short, I just really wanted to get this up and make it clear that I have NOT forgotten about this fic.

I have a lot of stuff planned, now, I just need to decided what will come first.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrantale

Chapter 10.

Moving on.

Rescue time, let's see how this plays out.

* * *

Shortly after word reached the ruins that Undyne had managed to steal Chara's barrier detector, said fish woman returned to the ruins with the stolen device. The other Resisters, along with some of the escaped prisoners, cheered as she made it up the stairs from the hall below.

"She made it!" Frisk said happily.

"Undyne," Papyrus spoke, "where's the-"

Before he could finish, Undyne took out the device taken from Chara, threw it on the ground, and then started stomping on it, seeing her do it, Papyrus wasted no time joining in, as did Dogga and Dogaressa, even Frisk decided to join them. Eventually everyone stepped back and let Maddy slam his post down on the metallic remains.

"There," Papyrus sighed, "one less thing to worry about."

"Now let's just hope that Alphys and Sans can get the rest of those monsters out of that castle before Chara gets back there." Doggaressa voiced.

"Of course they can." Muffet said.

Toriel was watching Undyne and Papyrus dispose of the remains of the barrier detector, when she felt something press against her side, she looked down and found Asriel nuzzling against her.

"Asriel?" the goat mother asked softly, "What's wrong?"

She picked him up and held him close.

* * *

Back at the castle, Alphys, Sans, and Mettaton had just finished getting the last of the monster civilians out of the castle.

"Now what?" Mettaton wondered.

"We got all of the citizens out," Alphys voiced, "the only ones we have to free now are Dr. Gaster and King Asgore."

"We better hurry," Sans said, "since Undyne snatched Chara's device right out of his hands, he could show up back here at any moment."

"Provided he doesn't go to the ruins." Mettaton interjected.

"There's no telling what could happen," Alphys affirmed, "so let's get on this already."

The three quickly headed down into Chara's dungeon basement, deciding that they best get Asgore out first, and found their rightful king slumped against the wall. Rushing to the goat king's side, Alphys quickly shook him to get his attention.

"Asgore, Asgore," the lizard woman called, "wake up, you gotta wake up!"

Asgore opened his eyes and looked at who was calling out to him, when he noticed who was with him, he became far more alert.

"Wha-huh?" the goat king voiced groggily, "What are you doing? How did you get down here? Where's Chara?"

"Distracted at the moment," Sans affirmed, busting off Asgore's shackles with one of his attack bones, "no time to explain, let's just get out of here."

Once free of his restraints the rightful king made an attempt to stand, only to fall over onto all fours.

"Ngh," the goat man grunted, "it has...been a while since...I have been able to move freely."

"Sans," Alphys said, "take Asgore back to the Ruins while we go free Gaster."

"On it." Sans stated.

As soon as he and the king disappeared from the castle, Alphys and Mettaton hurried back to the lab and made their way down into the room holding the mangled former royal scientist.

"Wuh?" the deformed skeleton man responded, upon seeing the two monsters enter the room.

"Hey, Boss," Alphys voiced, "ready to get out of here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, after hunting for Undyne, after she had stolen the device he used to monitor the state of his palace blockade, for the last hour, Chara was finally ready to give up, at least for the time being.

"Guards!" he yelled.

Immediately, the guards he had taken with him ran to his side.

"Did you find anything?" he asked curtly.

"Uh, no," one of the guards replied meekly, "sorry, sir."

"We looked everywhere we could," the other added, "but, she just...slipped through our fingers."

The wrongful king growled in frustration, before slamming his mutated fists into the ground, causing the earth to tremble briefly.

"So, be it," he huffed, "let's get back to the castle."

"R-Really?" one of the guards responded tensely, "So soon?"

"Without that device, I have no way of know if the barrier around the castle is still up or not," Chara expressed firmly, "there's no telling what's going on there in my absence!"

As soon as he said that, both guards looked at each other awkwardly.

* * *

Back at the ruins, Toriel and Frisk were in Asriel's bedroom, standing at the goat child's bedside as he lay covered in bed, half-conscious, trembling sporadically from chills, brought on by a sudden temperature spike. Toriel did her best to assuage her ailing son as he mumbled incoherently about pain, the Resisters, and Chara.

Frisk was not sure what to do himself, he was not sure of what all he _could_ do for the situation, except wait for Toriel to ask him to do something.

"Calm down, Asriel," the goat woman murmured, "Mommy is right here."

The goat boy squirmed weakly as she rubbed his head soothingly.

"D-Daddy..." Asriel whimpered fraily, "I...want...Daddy."

"I know, dear," Toriel lamented, on the verge of tears, "so do I."

Seeing the goat woman so distraught, Frisk turned to her, put his arms around her as far as they could go, and hugged her tightly. When he did, the former queen looked down at him for a moment, before getting down and hugging him in return.

"Toriel," Frisk asked, "are you scared?"

"Yes, my child," she answered solemnly, "I am, I have been from the very beginning."

"Are you scared of what will happen if we fail?" Frisk wondered.

"No, Frisk," Toriel replied, "I am scared of the idea that...even if we do succeed, we may be too far gone to bounce back."

Her words made the human boy thing, since he had been down there, it had been one grim scene after another. While he did not doubt that they could defeat Chara, he did recognize that the goat mother's fear was valid.

Suddenly, Undyne barged into the room.

"Guys, they did it!" she announced, "They almost got everyone out, the only person they have left to spring is Gaster!"

"And...Asgore?" Toriel asked cautiously.

"Sans just showed up with him-" the fish woman informed, but, did not get a chance to finish.

As soon as she said that, Asriel bolted upright in bed.

"Daddy!?" he gasped.

Before anyone could react, the goat child threw himself off of the bed, onto the floor, then scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, like he was not just suffering a moment ago.

"Asriel!" Toriel called after him, "Wait!"

She, along with Frisk, quickly followed after Asriel and, in the living room, they found everyone standing around Sans, who was, as Undyne said, with the rightful monster king, Asgore Dreemurr. The goat man was sitting on the floor, his squalid appearance shocking everyone in the room, he seemed to be to debilitated to move, but, he did become alert to the sight of his son coming towards him.

"Daddy!" the goat boy cried, jumping into his father's arms, "Daddy, I'm so glad you're finally here, I missed you so much!"

The king chuckled softly, like Asriel, suddenly looking as if he were not in poor health, as he held his son tightly.

"Oh, how I have missed you." the king sighed delicately, rubbing the goat child's head.

"Daddy," Asriel voiced tranquilly, "Daddy...D-Daddy..."

He repeated the word continuously, getting quieter and quieter as his infirmity started to catch up with him. Asgore looked down at his son curiously, finally noticing his son's condition, but, was distracted when his wife ran to him and embraced the both of them tightly.

"Wow," Frisk said to Sans, "you guys really did it!"

"Yeah," Sans replied, "home stretch, I gotta go back, we almost have the castle cleared out."

* * *

At the same time, Alphys and Mettaton had just gotten Gaster free of his shackles.

"Okay," Alphys sighed, "once Sans gets back, we're home fr-"

Suddenly from, the upper level of the castle, they heard it.

"What the _HELL_!?" it was Chara, "WHERE. ARE. MY. SERVAAAAAANTS!"

"Oh God," Mettaton groaned anxiously, "I knew it was coming, I knew it!"

It was then Sans suddenly appeared in the room with them.

"I got Asgore back to the Ruins." he informed them.

"We got Gaster free," Mettaton said tensely, "but, Chara's back!"

"Well, then," the short skeleton replied, "let's get out of here, now."

"B-But," Alphys reminded him, "the Soul Extractor!"

Sans sighed anxiously, teleported out of the room, then soon reappeared with the aforementioned device.

"Okay," the skeleton urged, " _now_ can we get out of here?"

With no other protest, the remaining monsters huddled together, allowing Sans to teleport the lot of them out of the castle.

Now that everyone was outside the castle walls, they were one step closer to freedom.

* * *

Oh man, finally done.

Sorry to leave it off like that, but, I knew people wanted this to get updated and I wanted to get it up as a birthday present for myself (today being my birthday).

So, yes, progress finally made, have not forgotten about it, this will get finished eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrantale

Chapter 11.

Moving on.

Break time for the Resisters.

* * *

Following the risky liberation of all of the monsters in the castle, the Resisters were taking a moment to relax.

Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel brought the disfigured Dr. Gaster to a different area of the ruins, where Toriel hoped to restore him to his proper condition without being interrupted.

"So...you think you can do it?" Papyrus wondered.

"It...will definitely be a challenge," Toriel voiced, "but, I will give it everything I have got, that is all any of us can do."

"Well," Sans said, "I'll leave you to it, we've still got a lot of work to do."

He then walked back to the next room over.

"Best of luck!" Papyrus called after him.

"All right," Toriel said, "here goes nothing."

She then went to work using her healing magic on the mangled skeleton scientist.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Asgore was resting in Toriel green lounge chair, holding a sleeping Asriel, who was feeling slightly better, but, still fatigued. Once everything had settled down, Frisk was brought to the rightful king's attention and the two took the opportunity to get to know each other.

"Frisk," Asgore voiced, "that is not a name I have heard."

"It's not a common name." Frisk stated shyly.

While Frisk could see without a doubt what kind and gentle soul the goat man was, his imposing appearance and formal manner of speaking made the child feel undeserving of his attention.

"You are so little," Asgore inquired, "how old are you, Frisk?"

"Eight," the human boy affirmed, "I'll be nine soon."

"And your parents just let you climb Mount Ebott all by yourself?" the king questioned in disbelief.

Frisk shrunk down, half-hiding beneath the arm of the chair.

"My parents took off over a month ago," he revealed meekly, "I haven't seen or heard from them since...not that I care, they hardly ever looked at me anyway."

After a moment of silence, Frisk continued, turning the conversation around.

"But, that doesn't matter," the human boy said, "I like it better down here, I mean, I know things are rather grim down here, but, I already care about everyone down here, more than I've ever cared about anyone."

Asgore smiled warmly at the child.

"I see," he replied softly, "that is nice, but, I wish we could have met under better circumstances, sorry you got dragged into this, little one."

"It's okay," Frisk assured him, "I wanted to help, I had to, after seeing and hearing for myself how bad things were down here, hearing about Chara...I don't understand how somebody could be so horrible, especially a kid my age."

"It is still beyond our understanding as well, Frisk," Asgore sighed, "we gave him with the very same love and affection we gave Asriel, yet...that did not seem to matter to him."

"I know," Frisk expressed, "Asriel told me the whole story and it upsets me, I can't let Chara get to the surface, I know that humanity hasn't always made the right choices, but, there _are_ innocent people up there who haven't done anything wrong. We need to keep Chara from hurting them."

He gripped the arm of the chair contemplatively.

"Such a thoughtful child," the goat man replied solemnly, "I cannot fathom any justification for your parents to neglect, let alone abandon, you."

Frisk responded simply with a shrug.

"Should we look for them if we manage to get out of here?" Asgore asked.

The human boy shook his head vigorously in response, he had wasted enough time waiting for them to return, if they were not going to come back to him by their own accord, he was not going to waste any precious energy trying to track them down.

Suddenly, Asriel shot up on his father's lap.

"I say we keep Frisk!" the goat boy uttered.

He then promptly fell asleep again.

"Uh...well," Asgore spoke awkwardly, "what would you say to that, Frisk?"

Frisk looked on curiously.

"I mean...I would have to discuss it with Toriel," the goat father continued, "but, I believe that she would be more than happy to let you stay with us once this is all over."

"Stay with...you guys?" the human child responded contemplatively.

It was a surprising offer, especially since he and the rightful king had met only moments ago, but, he could not see any reason to turn it down. After all, his parents were gone and his new friends had already shown him more love and attention than anyone on the surface ever had. When he first came to the ruins after falling from Mount Ebott, Toriel fussed over him like he was her own child, healing his injuries, giving him food, which she had little of to spare, and even let him sleep in her bed while she slept in her chair. Everyone was concerned for his safety, but, they were also encouraging, teaching him how to defend himself in the event of an attack, which would likely happen soon.

While he was more than ready to accept the offer of staying with the family, he knew that they still had a lot of danger yet to face.

"We take down Chara first," Frisk said, "discuss arrangements later."

Asgore smiled understandingly ins response and pet the human boy on the head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Ruins, Alphys was already working on the Soul Extractor, waiting for Sans to join her after he was done "catching up" with Muffet.

It was not long before he finally showed up.

"It's about time," Alphys voiced, "I was starting to think that I'd have to finish this thing all by myself."

"Ah, come on," the short skeleton replied, grabbing a tool, "I wouldn't do that to you."

They both then continued to work on the device.

"So...you guys are sure that we're all safe here?" the lizard woman asked warily.

"Well, in all the time we've hung out here since Chara did his thing we haven't had any problems," Sans answered, "it's probably the best place to hide such a large number of monsters."

"You...don't think Chara thought about that?" Alphys offered, "I mean...after all he _does_ know that Toriel and Asriel have been living here."

"It doesn't matter," Sans said, "if anything happens, we're prepared."

Alphys did not respond, she simply continued to tinker with the Soul Extractor, keeping any lingering worries to herself.

* * *

New chapter down.

I think we are coming up on the end, not much left to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyrantale

Chapter 12.

Ladies and Gentlemen...it is time.

Let's go!

* * *

Two hours had passed since Toriel has started working her healing magic on Dr. Gaster, yet, by this point, she had hardly made any progress. Even as she was putting all of her strength into it, the deformed doctor was barely showing any signs of restoration. He was definitely in less pain than before, but, he still could not utter coherent words or move without falling over; though, despite the lack of progress, the former queen was not ready to give up just yet.

As she was doing that, Sans was watching from afar, having taken a moment to see how she was coming along, before going back to help Alphys finish up the Soul Extractor.

"95 percent complete," Alphys sighed, "so close."

"No stopping now." Sans stated.

* * *

Out in another part of the ruins, Undyne watched Frisk taking more practice swings with the bone he was given to use as a weapon, though, his swings were less forceful than usual.

"What are you doing, Frisk?" the fish woman asked.

"Preparing." the human boy stated.

He then started slowly swinging his weapon up and down.

"Mentally or physically?" Undyne wondered.

"Both...I guess." Frisk replied.

After a few more swings the child stopped.

"Undyne..." he inquired, "do you...like fighting?"

"How do you mean?" she replied.

"Like...battles and stuff," Frisk elaborated, "do you enjoy doing that?"

"I'd be lying if I said there was no thrill of it," the fish woman voiced, "but, whether I can enjoy it or not depends on the situation...why do you ask?"

Frisk rotated the weapon in his hand.

"Well, it's just that...I've never fought anyone before," he explained, "not simply because I've never been in a situation where I had to, but, more so because...I never wanted to...I hate fighting."

Undyne listened closely.

"I hate seeing people fight and I hate the idea of having to hurt someone...even if I know that they need to be punished," the human boy continued, "I don't like the thought of being the one doing the punishing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do still wanna help you guys, I _have_ to help you guys, I just...wish there was another way."

The fish woman nodded solemnly.

"I get it," she replied soberly, "well, believe me, kid, we're not happy about dragging you into this, putting all of this on you at once, we wish there was another way as well, but...we've gone through so many options already, by this point...we're just desperate, plain and simple."

Frisk looked on thoughtfully.

"Are you scared?" he wondered.

"Of Chara?" Undyne affirmed, "Not in the slightest, but, if we're talking about what all could possibly go wrong and the results that would follow...then, honestly, yeah...a little bit."

She then watched the kid waved the bone around in his hands a little more.

"Hey, you know what?" the fish woman spoke.

Frisk looked at her curiously.

"You've been doing well with that thing," Undyne offered, "but...if we're sending you into combat, you're gonna need something that'll pack a little more of a punch."

She then took the bone from the child's hand, conjured one of her energy spears, and handed it over in return.

"That will probably do you better." she stated.

Frisk looked the spear up and down, astounded.

"It's so...big," he said, "and warm."

"Don't worry about breaking it," Undyne said, "there's plenty to go around."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in Snowdin forest, unbeknownst to everyone, a very pissed off, very powered-up Chara was plowing through the woods, making trees disintegrate on contact. Now that he was putting his full power to use, he had been able to pick up a trail from a familiar source that led him in the direction of an all too familiar place...Home...the Ruins.

"I should've known," the child tyrant hissed, "where else would monsters go to stay hidden?"

He knew that the door to the Ruins normally could only be opened from the inside, but, given his abundance of power, he would have no problem getting.

"I wouldn't be surprised if _they_ hid them personally, or even helped break them out," Chara grumbled, "damn Toriel, Asriel, I should've killed them a long time ago."

Inside the Ruins, Toriel was making progress with healing Dr. Gaster, albeit still rather slowly, though, her efforts proved to be quite tiring. However, as much as she wanted, or even needed, to take a break, now that she was getting good results, she did not want to stop yet.

In the living room, some of the monsters that had escaped the castle were still hanging out, when some little spiders dropped down beside Muffet and whispered something in her ear.

"What?" Muffet mumbled.

Then she gasped as she realized what the spiders had told her.

"A-Are you sure?" she responded tensely.

The spiders affirmed it once more.

"Chara's is coming," she uttered frantically, "everyone, Chara is approaching the Ruins!"

"What!?" Papyrus responded, "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes," Muffet attested, "the spiders told me, he's closing in!"

"Goddammit!" Maddy uttered.

He then rose up into the air.

"All right," he announced, "everyone here who came from the castle needs to run far into the Ruins, as far as you can go, and stay hidden until further notice!"

"That's right," Doggo said, "let's go everyone."

"Ahh," Papyrus said anxiously, "I have to tell Sans, I just hope they've finished the Soul Extractor already."

* * *

Sans and Alphys were still hard at work on the Soul Extracting device, when Papyrus came running into their area.

"Sans!" the tall skeleton yelled, "SANS!"

"What's wrong?" Sans responded.

"CHARA!" Papyrus uttered, "Chara's coming for us, now, like, right now, coming at the Ruins!"

Sans quickly stood up, while Alphys hugged the Soul Extractor tightly.

"But...but," Alphys said tensely, "98% complete, we're so close, I just need a _little_ more time."

"We're taking the residents further into the Ruins to hide," Papyrus told her, "you should go, too."

"Does Toriel know?" Sans asked.

"I don't know," his brother answered, "I came straight to you two first."

"I'll get her, if no one else has yet," the short skeleton replied, "just get to hiding."

* * *

At that time, Toriel was still working on the formal royal scientist, just now starting to see signs of legitimate progress. However, it was at that very moment that Sans ran up to her.

"Emergency," the short skeleton said urgently, " _emergency_ _!_ "

"What's going on?" the former queen responded tensely.

"Chara is approaching the Ruins," Sans explained, "like, right now, probably already at the door."

"No, not now," Toriel said anxiously, "nobody here is in any shape to put up a fight of any degree!"

"Which is why the others have had everyone who escaped from the castle go further into the Ruins to hide." her skeletal friend affirmed.

"Good call," the goat woman responded, "have Asgore and Asriel already gone down there?"

"I...don't know," Sans replied, "until moments ago I was helping Alphys with the Soul Extractor, as soon as Papyrus told me what was going on, I came to get you."

"Okay," Toriel said trying to hold herself together, "I have just begun to make headway on your father's condition, I will take him down into the inner Ruins at once."

"No, I'll take him and make sure everyone gets there safely, I can do it no time with my powers," Sans said, "you get to the house and make sure everyone is prepared."

Toriel nodded quickly and hurried back down the corridor towards her house, while Sans took his father from the area via his teleportation power.

* * *

Finally, Chara made it to the door of the Ruins that survived as a one way exit to the rest of the underground, which could only be opened from the inside, unless you were a biological member of the Dreemurr family...or had access to the right magic.

The first thing Chara did was pound on the door with his empowered, mutated hand.

" **Oh, Toriel... _Mom_...** " the demonic child called out in a thunderous, distorted voice, " **I know you're in there, I know you can hear me, and given the sudden vacancy of my castle, I have an idea of who else is in there with you!** "

Inside the house within the Ruins, Frisk and the Resisters were standing silently in the living room, braced for the worst and ready to defend themselves at any cost. Frisk was standing next to Toriel, the spear Undyne had given him still at hand, the goat woman holding him firmly at her side.

" **Hello? I know you're in there,** " Chara continued, everyone tensing as his voice shook the rundown remnants of the old castle, " **if you continue to ignore me you'll make this worse for yourselves.** "

"We cannot let him get into the Ruins," Toriel uttered, "not after coming so far, I am going out there!"

"No, you can't!" Papyrus said, "We have to hold out until Alphys finishes the Soul Extractor!"

"And how much longer will that take?" the former queen questioned.

"Ten minutes," Undyne confirmed, looking at his phone, indicating that he was reading from a text, "if she continues to go uninterrupted."

The entire house then shook as Chara struck it harder, indicating that he was done waiting.

"There is no way we can keep him out for another ten minutes," Toriel asserted, "I feel we do not even have ten _seconds_!"

"Well, what else can we-" Papyrus started.

"I'm on it." his brother suddenly interjected, before promptly teleporting out of the room.

"Wh-SANS!" the tall skeleton gasped.

"Reckless a-hole!" Maddy yelled.

"Dammit!" Undyne growled.

She was the first one to make a run for the stairs leading to the passage that led to the exit of the Ruins.

* * *

" **That's it, this game ends now!** " Outside, Chara was just about to use his full power to obliterate the door to the Ruins and finally get inside.

"Hey!" he suddenly heard, "Looks like someones throwing a bit of a tantrum, might be time for a time out."

The wrongful child king slowly turned around and saw the skeleton, barely taller than him, standing there casually, as if waiting for a friend.

"Wassup?" Sans spoke dryly.

" _You_..." Chara growled, his eyes glowing like a solar flare.

"Ah, so you recognize me," Sans replied coolly, "honestly, I didn't think you would."

The tyrannical child looked on furiously, before degenerating into arrogance.

"Well, how can I forget you, Sans, after what I did to your daddy?" he remarked.

Sans looked on flatly, of course he was annoyed, but, it didn't matter, by this point, there was nothing Chara could say that could get to him.

"Boy by the time I was done with him, he was all bent and twisted up like a big ol' soft pretzel," Chara giggled, "oh man, the look on you and your stupid brother's faces when you finally saw it for yourselves."

"At least he wasn't a coward." Sans replied simply.

"Was that an implication?" the savage human boy responded.

"Well, what else are we supposed to think as you take things by force, stay in that castle all day, modifying it every other week despite having all the power you've stolen from us?" Sans inquired.

Chara then disappeared from sight and reappeared right next to Sans.

"Hey, I went through a whole lot of effort to get all this power," the demonic child attested, "so, by God, was I going to enjoy every bit of it."

Sans moved away from him.

"And besides, I'm obviously not too awful worried about it," Chara continued, "seeing as I allowed your constant visits with that spider thing."

The short skeleton looked at him.

"Oh, what, you thought I didn't notice?" Chara remarked, "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure what to think of it at first, not sure what you two see in each other, of course, with her, I guess I could see it, her baking is top-notch, as for her actual cooking, well...expect a passable at best future together."

With that, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster that promptly took a shot at the pint-sized tyrant, who was merely blown back several feet as he absorbed the hit like it was nothing.

"There it is!" Chara snickered proudly.

"We have had it with you!" Sans growled.

"Come at me," the ungodly human boy challenged, "I'll petrify you and all your buddies and use you all for target practice!"

Sans dodged Chara's violent energy attacks using his teleportation power, of course, just as their fight had started, Undyne burst through the Ruins exit.

"Do I have to do _everything_ _!?_ " she shouted.

She threw one of her energy spears to get Chara's attention.

"All right," Undyne huffed, "let's go you hellish little parasite!"

Chara turned his aim towards her as she threw more spears at him, then, when he started firing at her, Undyne turned herself invisible and continued hurling her spears. Frustrated, Chara tried charging in the direction the spears were coming from, but, could not find the fish woman, then, as he was distracted, Sans sicced his Gaster Blasters on the mutated child, which did little damage outside of annoying him. But, the goal was not necessarily to overpower the child tyrant at that moment, it was just to distract him.

After a moment of enduring Sans and Undyne's barrage, Chara tried once again to go for the Ruins door, only to be hit in the face by Maddy's metal stand.

"I don't think so you little shit!" the hot-tempered dummy yelled.

After whacking the raging human child with his stand once more, Maddy started firing his own magic bullets, which, like the attacks of his comrades, had little effect.

"Is this all?" Chara scoffed.

He was then hit in the side of the head with another bone, this time from Papyrus, who had come out the door behind Maddy.

"Sans," Papyrus yelled, "never do that again, please!"

"Sorry, Bro," Sans responded, "had to do something!"

Right then, Doggo charged from the Ruins with a dagger in each hand, taking furious swings at Chara, landing few hits, though he was not deterred. Of course, he was soon followed by Dogaressa, who came out swinging...a very large axe.

For a good while, the lot continued to take shots and swings at the demonic boy, who was virtually unfazed outside of being quite frustrated.

Inside the Ruins, Toriel and Frisk were still in the house, feeling the Ruins shake with every hit Chara exchanged.

"I hope they're all okay." Frisk mumbled.

"Frisk," Toriel finally said, "stay here, text Alphys and ask her how close she is to completing that extractor."

"Are you really going out there?" the armed human boy inquired tensely.

"I have to," the goat woman attested, "this involves me far more than it involves anyone else, I have to take responsibility."

With that, she went for the stairway, while Frisk quickly went on to text Alphys.

* * *

Out in the forest of Snowdin, the Resistors were still quarreling with Chara, though the worst damage they dealt was to the surrounding trees, but it did not matter so long as Chara was occupied away from the Ruins.

It was working out fine, until Chara suddenly lost interest and once again rushed for the door to Ruins, however, just as he was about to make contact with it, it opened. Toriel walked through the doorway spamming a barrage of fire balls at the abomination she once called her child, though they did not hurt him much, the force of them was enough to drive him back a ways.

"Look who finally came to die." Chara chortled gladly.

"I will not stand for this any longer," Toriel cried, "you will not take anything from me or anyone else ever again!"

Chara then laughed hysterically as he shot himself upward, then vigorously slammed himself to the ground, causing a violent shockwave that flung the Resisters off of there feet and a good ways backwards. The force of the impact also shook the Ruins, the terrified Monster inhabitants feeling it as they huddled in the remains of their kind's old homeland.

All alone in the living room, Frisk pulled himself up off the floor, after the force of Chara's strike made him fall over.

"Oh God," the human boy mumbled, "I don't like this."

The impact had him imagining the worst for his monster friends.

His thoughts were interrupted, though, when his cellphone suddenly went off; Frisk took out his cellphone to read the text he had just received, which turned out to be from Alphys. The short, but satisfying, text simply read:

"Just 1 more minute."

With that, Frisk put his cellphone away and tightly gripped the spear that Undyne had given him.

"Okay," he said, "no more waiting."

* * *

Outside, the Resisters were still dealing with Chara, whom by this point was beginning to feel bored.

"Ya know," the demonic child sighed, holding an electrified barrier around himself, the Resisters continuously striking it with their attacks, despite the futility of the effort, "by this point, I'm pretty much just burning calories."

"Just _stop_ already, Chara!" Toriel yelled desperately, "What is it that you want?"

"I think you know full well what I came here for." Chara stated flatly.

"No, I do not, I really do _not_ know!" the goat woman responded emotionally, as she continued her fire attacks, "You took everything, _everything_ , all those years ago when you turned on us! What is there left for you to take!?"

Chara did not answer verbally, his whipped his tentacle-like, mutated hand at his former foster mother, flinging her roughly against a tree.

"STOP IT!" Chara suddenly heard, an unfamiliar voice.

He glanced back to the door of the ruins and saw an unfamiliar face...a human one at that.

"Don't hurt her!" the human child cried.

"Frisk, no!" Toriel gasped quietly.

Chara stared intently at Frisk, his eyes turning a glowing yellow-orange, appearing almost like the sun hanging low in the sky.

"Ah...a human?" the demonic, mutated child voiced, in an eerily distorted tone, "I see...so that's what you were trying so hard to hide from me."

"That's right..." Frisk said falteringly, "I'm what was in the Ruins, now...here I am...you don't have to go any further."

Just then, Sans received a text message from Alphys:

" **100%!** "

"Golden." Sans mumbled boldly.

"Timeout." Chara said suddenly, crossing his monstrous hands in an X formation.

He snatched the other human child by the back of his shirt,causing him to drop the spear in his hands, then proceeded to make his body grow to a great height, when he finally stopped, Frisk found himself so high up he could see the top of the Underground.

"I should've known," Chara sighed, "I told everyone long ago that any new human to fall down here be promptly handed over to me, yet, here they chose to hide you instead. Why do I even bother making demands?"

Frisk was nervous, but, he kept himself together, feeling the Determination deep inside.

"So..." the demonic boy said, looking the human child over with a fixated gaze, "you're name is Frisk? Interesting, that's a new one for me."

"They...they told me everything...about you." Frisk stated.

"Ah, so then you know in full how I became king." the tyrannical child responded coolly.

Frisk glanced downward, barely able to see the ground because of how high up he was.

"They really took care of you, didn't they, Toriel and Asgore?" the pacifist human boy voiced, "They treated you like one of their own...as did Asriel?"

"Ugh, honestly," Chara replied coldly, "it amazes me how easily those three just let their guard down, I _still_ can't believe that _this_ was the Royal Family prior to my takeover."

Frisk looked up angrily.

"Why, then!?" he questioned desperately, "If all they did was love you, why would you do this to them? To their entire race?"

"What?" Chara answered simply, "As soon as I heard the capabilities of Soul Power, I knew that I'd be able to get all that I had ever wanted."

Frisk looked on in disbelief.

"And...the perfect family wasn't enough?" he inquired meekly.

Chara did not respond immediately, presumably scanning Frisk's mind, body, and Soul even further.

"Oh, Frisk," the mutated child expressed callously, "you need to understand, not everyone wants the same thing, not everyone wants a nice, happy, cozy home, surrounded by friends and family. I didn't want that before I fell off the Mountain, I didn't want it when the Dreemurrs took me in, and I don't want it now, all I want...all I've _ever_ wanted ...was to have all the power in the world, no, to be the most powerful being to ever exist."

Chara's expression then turned even more devious.

"And once I have your Soul, my final seventh Soul, I'll be just that." he giggled darkly.

Frisk closed his eyes, looking deep inside of himself, channeling the Determination he had accumulated throughout his stay in the Underground, the Determination to protect the Monsters he already cared about so much, the Monsters that had tried so hard to keep him safe, the Monsters that he wanted to repay in full for their unconditional kindness.

"You..." the human boy's small body was now glowing intensely, the Red Soul inside of him pulsating erratically, visible from the outside of his body, "YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE ELSE!"

Without another though, Frisk lunged forward and suddenly found himself in darkness, then there in front of him, he saw another human child, a boy about his age and height, with dark-brown hair and crimson red eyes, wearing a green shirt with a single yellow stripe, and black pants, floating in front of him, looking at him furiously. It did not take long for Frisk to realize what he was looking at, this was Chara's true form, the young human boy he had started out as.

"So it seems that we share the same power, the same Soul color," Chara scoffed, "Determination."

"It doesn't matter how Determined you are, Chara," Frisk said, less afraid now that he was facing the real Chara, "you won't get any further than you are now, in fact...I'd say you'll be going backwards very soon."

"You forget, I have more than Determination on my side," the red-eyed boy replied, "I still have five other Human Souls, plus my own, an a few Monster souls, but...you don't get far with those alone." He snapped his fingers and the aforementioned Human Souls appeared, swirling above his head. "Now, enough of this," Chara asserted, reaching out his hand, "time to add your Soul to my collection."

However, before he could do anything, a flash of light surged through the darkness and Chara flinched.

"What the-" he snarled, looking down at himself.

Then, the entire area began to quake violently, various colored lights flashing in the dark, Frisk looked around frantically, then at Chara, who was screaming in agony, he then fell over convulsing severely as the Human Souls above him disappeared one by one.

"No!" Chara cried wracked with pain, anger, and anxiety, the sclera in his eyes tinted red from being so horribly bloodshot, "COME BACK! YOU'RE. SUPPOSED. TO. OBEY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Frisk covered his eyes as everything went white and soon, Chara anguished screams died away and the horrible quaking stopped, leaving everything still and silent. Frisk remained completely still for the longest time, nervously contemplating where he was now, though, it did not last too long. He found himself promptly picked up off the ground by a pair of warm, fuzzy arms.

"Frisk, you can open your eyes now," he heard, "you are safe."

Frisk finally opened his eyes and found himself being held by Asgore, with every monster who had been inside the Ruins now outside in Snowdin Forest with them.

"Thank God you ended up somewhere close." the goat man said with relief.

"What happened?" Frisk asked.

"We did it," Sans said, "that's what happened."

Alphys held up the Soul Extractor, which now contained the five Human Souls.

"We finally got the Souls back," she said gladly, "by the skin of our teeth, but, we still did it."

Frisk looked around again.

"What...happened to Chara?" he wondered warily.

"We haven't seen the little demon," Undyne said, "it's like he just disappeared as soon as we took the Souls from him."

"No matter," Papyrus added, "he's no threat now that we've liberated the Souls from him."

"FREE AT LAST!" Maddy hollered.

The Monsters all cried out joyously, thrilled to finally be free of King Chara.

"Chara is gone and we are free to return to our own homes," Papyrus voiced, "and Asgore can finally go back to being king!"

"Yes, that is true, but..." Toriel said, "we have quite a bit of cleaning up to do around here...to put it simply, plus..."

She looked at Frisk.

"Right," Sans said, "Chara's gone, but...the barrier's still up, we still only have five Human Souls, so we're still trapped Underground...as is Frisk."

"Well, Frisk," Asgore affirmed, "it seems that you will have to stay here a while."

"He can stay with us!" Asriel uttered, clinging to his father's hip, "We already decided that didn't we, that Frisk could stay with us?"

"Well, I did say we would have to discuss it with your mother." Asgore replied.

"Of course I would invite Frisk to stay with us," Toriel said, "if he wanted to."

"Right," Asgore added, "we also said that it was up to Frisk to decide."

Frisk tapped his hands together tentatively.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you," the human boy voiced, "but...I'm surprised you're so inviting...after what Chara did."

"Chara was...a different case," Asgore sighed, "but, we cannot lump all humans in with Chara, especially not you, Frisk."

"Excuse me," Undyne called out, "can we continue this discussion somewhere warmer!?"

"How about we go back into the Ruins for now," Toriel said, "until we have settled on what we will do from here."

Many of the monsters went back to their own homes Frisk, the Dreemurr family, the skeleton brother, Undyne, and Alphys went back into the Ruins.

With everything that had happened over the last several days finally catching up to him, Frisk found himself more tired than ever, so tired that he actually fell asleep by the time they had gotten him back to Home. Toriel laid the human child down in Asriel's bed, at the goat child's insistence, so he could get some well needed rest, while Asriel was placed in his mother's bed, with both children asleep and the others going further into the Ruins, Asgore and Toriel were free to continue discussing what to do about their new addition.

The former, now returned, king and queen were now seated across from each other at the dining table in their old living room.

"Ah...free at last." Toriel sighed.

"Free at last." Asgore chuckled softly.

"I must say though, this is not the end I expected," the queen voiced, "our family was split apart, but...now it has grown once again."

"That it has and what an addition we have gotten," the king replied, "that child...I have known him for only a short while, but...I do not think even now he realizes how strong he really is."

Toriel locked her fingers together.

"Strong enough to leave home...and climb a mountain," she expressed flatly, "when I get to the surface, I pray I do not run in to his real parents...otherwise...I do not know what I will say...or do..."

"Well, do not worry," her husband offer, "I already asked Frisk and...I am pretty sure he has no desire to track them down."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Toriel said, "if we are going to make room for Frisk, we will have to undo all of Chara's...work...on the castle."

"I will get the others on that in the morning," Asgore assured her, "until then, we can relax here, now that we have access to everything that is ours again, we can also get also restore Asriel's health."

Toriel looked on thoughtfully.

"It might take a little while," Asgore proclaimed, "but, we will get things back in proper order, everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Out in the Ruins, Sans had set himself down against a wall, where he was texting Muffet on his phone, making sure she had gotten home safe. Just as he had brought his phone conversation to an end, he found a shadow looming over him, he looked up and immediately dropped his phone, as he found the fully restored Dr. Gaster looking down at him.

"Ah...D...D-" Sans faltered trying to speak.

Before he could get any words out, however, the scientist dropped down to his son's level and hugged him, finally able to move on his own again.

"DADDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" they both heard as Papyrus came running up from another area to join them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asriel snuck out of his mother's room, seeing that his parents were still in the living room, and slunk silently into his own room where Frisk was still sleeping. The goat child walked quietly over to his dresser and grabbed the picture frame that was still there.

"Don't mind me," he whispered, "just need to make some room."

He very carefully he popped out a corner of the protective glass and removed the old family photo of him, his parents, and Chara. He then snapped the glass back into the frame and set it back on the dresser, then he promptly tore the photo in his hands to shreds.

"Free at last." Asriel said contently.

* * *

There, finally, done, free at last.

I am so sorry this was not a better ending, I wanted it to be, but, I had put it off for so long upon many distractions off and on the internet, I knew I just had to get it done already, I knew it would be pretty underwhelming no matter what ending I gave readers, but, it's done now. Hopefully the next thing I bring the readers will be satisfactory.


End file.
